Une Histoire de Famille
by mayaholmes
Summary: Un cadavre antique, une vieille connaissance disparue et un témoin étonnant viennent troubler les préparatifs de mariage de John et Sherlock. Heureusement, ils savent faire face aux surprises, même aux bonnes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**D'abord, une très belle année à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui vous plaira, je l'espère grandement. Elle suit mes deux précédentes histoires mais peut-être comprise sans les avoir lu. **

**Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, sauf les situations et quelques personnages de mon cru que je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Je remercie ma bêta chérie qui me supporte.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et d'y répondre.**

**Une bonne lecture !**

Un rayon de soleil traversa les carreaux en ce froid mois de février : la journée promettait d'être belle et vivifiante pour les deux hommes tendrement enlacés dans leur lit. Le plus jeune grommela, il détestait être réveillé par la lumière du jour, préférant de loin les caresses de son compagnon. Compagnon qui, d'ailleurs, était toujours profondément endormi. Sherlock se redressa, frotta ses yeux encore plein de sommeil et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son regard se posa sur la touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassait de la couette : John avait la détestable habitude de dormir totalement emmitouflé, au chaud, empêchant ainsi son fiancé de l'admirer. Constatant qu'il était encore tôt pour un dimanche matin, il se remit contre John, passant un bras sous sa nuque tandis que son autre main caressait le torse chaud.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de se rendormir, il constata que le sommeil l'avait quitté sa main alors se fit coquine et il descendit plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, attrapant le sexe du médecin lorsqu'il le trouva. Il le câlina, le caressa jusqu'à ce que John devienne dur et grogne.

- Sherlock… Je dors.

- Je sais, dit le détective en embrassant la nuque de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que ta main fait là alors ? marmonna John en papillonnant des yeux.

Il avait les traces de l'oreiller sur la joue et la bouche sèche. Il se retourna, regardant Sherlock qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui : ses cheveux étaient en désordre, il avait la marque d'un suçon sur le cou et reposait sa tête contre sa paume alors que sa jumelle n'avait toujours pas quitté le pénis du docteur.

- Salut, dit le brun en souriant.

- Salut. Il marqua une pause, s'étirant. Bon. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, tu vas peut-être m'embrasser et t'occuper de moi ? Tu as l'air inspiré.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, dit Sherlock en faisant semblant de réfléchir sans se départir de son sourire.

Il embrassa tendrement son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le détective s'allongea sur John, ramenant les poignets de son amant au-dessus de sa tête, les tenant d'une main afin de pouvoir continuer de flatter l'érection du médecin de l'autre. Ils reprirent leur baiser plus vigoureusement, mêlant leurs langues, mordant leurs lèvres. Alors que John était à bout, gémissant son plaisir, le portable du détective sonna. Celui-ci releva la tête, attrapa l'objet criminel qui brisait un tel moment de volupté. Le médecin secoua la tête, râlant.

- Si tu réponds à ce téléphone, je te jure que…

D'un mouvement habile de la main qui tenait toujours le sexe dressé, Sherlock fit taire son amant qui perdit tous ses moyens. Il s'assit, le regardant bien dans les yeux, un léger sourire taquin affiché, et, continuant ses caresses, il décrocha.

- Sherlock Holmes.

John grogna, cherchant à se libérer, mais son compagnon resserra son étreinte, lui faisant les gros yeux pour qu'il se calme.

- Bonjour, Lestrade.

Il accéléra les mouvements, John soupira et abandonna, se mordant les lèvres afin de faire le moins de bruits possible.

- Où ça ? Vraiment ?

Il passa son pouce sur le gland rougi. Le médecin agrippa les draps, haletant.

- D'accord. Dites à Anderson de ne toucher à rien. On est là dans 45 min.

Et, en même temps qu'il raccrochait, il fit jouir son amant dans un ultime coup de poignet. Il l'embrassa tendrement, très content de lui. John reprenait sa respiration, doucement, profitant des câlins de son fou de fiancé.

- Je te déteste, grommela-t-il tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Sherlock avait le nez dans son cou, il retenait ses éclats de rire tout respirant l'odeur de son capitaine. Après un dernier baiser sous l'oreille, il se leva et commença à prendre ses affaires.

- Allez, soldat ! On nous attend sur une scène de crime. Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est maintenant.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et John put entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Il se redressa, s'étira puis balança ses jambes hors de la couette. Dans un long bâillement, il se mit sur pied et ramassa son jean et le pull qui traînaient, résultat de leurs ébats de la veille au soir. Son épaule le tirait un peu, ils n'avaient pas été très tendres la nuit dernière, et c'est en soupirant, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, qu'il fila dans la salle de bain rejoindre Sherlock sous la douche. Il allait peut-être pouvoir se venger de son réveil.

oOo

-On est en retard. Et c'est de ta faute, gronda Sherlock en gravissant les marches du British Museum. Un policier les conduisit jusqu'à la salle des Antiquités romaines.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit John avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas résister à mes charmes.

Sherlock rougit et s'éloigna du médecin qui riait aux éclats. C'était bon de voir le détective, Monsieur Mot-de-la-fin, décontenancé. Il accéléra pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que Sherlock qui passait le ruban jaune de la police. Lestrade les vit et se dirigea vers eux.

- Vous êtes en...

- Problème de circulation, coupa le détective. Où est le cadavre ?

- Là-bas. Dans le sarcophage.

- Le sarcophage ? Demanda John en serrant la main de l'inspecteur.

Ils marchèrent à la suite de Sherlock qui avait déjà sorti ses gants et desserré son écharpe.

- Ouais. D'après le conservateur du musée, ce sarcophage date du premier siècle avant notre ère. Il était la pièce maîtresse d'une exposition sur les funérailles antiques.

- Qui est notre cadavre ?

John posait les questions tandis que Sherlock s'occupait du corps. Il avait déjà déduit la plupart des éléments donnés par Lestrade.

- William Fox. 32 ans. Il était responsable de la sécurité dans cette partie du musée. C'est cette jeune femme qui l'a trouvé dans cet état vers 8 heures 30.

John se retourna dans la direction qu'indiquait Lestrade : une jeune fille brune d'une vingtaine d'années attendait sur un banc, pianotant sur son genou tout en se rongeant les ongles. Donovan était en train de l'interroger. Le médecin revint vers le corps, répondant à l'appel de Sherlock qui était toujours penché au-dessus, fermant un sachet en plastique qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

L'homme était étendu à l'intérieur du cercueil de marbre sculpté dont on avait enlevé le couvercle. Il reposait les bras croisés, dans son uniforme de travail. Deux pièces avaient été posées sur ses yeux. Sa veste était tâchée de rouge au niveau des reins.

- La cause de la mort John ?

John inspecta le visage du cadavre. Il put remarquer des traces de sang et des égratignures dans les narines. Il mit des gants en latex pour pouvoir ouvrir la veste et dévoiler le torse.

- Il manque les deux reins ainsi que le cœur. Regarde ces creux sur la poitrine et cette entaille. J'estime l'heure de la mort entre 2 et 6 heures du matin. Il a des traces de sang dans les narines, sûrement causées par un objet pointu et tranchant. Par contre, tout cela a été fait post-mortem. Il a du recevoir une dose mortelle de quelque chose. Il pointa de son doigt ganté une légère marque de piqûre sur la nuque.

Lestrade se rapprocha, notant les conclusions du médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Holmes ?

- J'ai plusieurs hypothèses... Mais j'aimerais avoir l'avis d'une spécialiste... Son regard clair se fixa sur la jeune fille qui avait découvert le corps. Elle regardait par les larges fenêtres, tournant le dos aux trois hommes.

Donovan marchait vers eux afin de donner ses conclusions de l'interrogatoire à son supérieur, son regard insolent et méprisant pointé sur le détective-consultant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, Sherlock la coupa.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez fait de votre mieux, Sergent. Mais je préfère me faire une idée moi-même. Vos conclusions sont souvent trop hâtives. Tu viens John ?

Et il partit en direction du témoin. Le médecin essaya de retenir son rire, salua d'un mouvement de tête la jeune femme outrée et suivit son amant. Sherlock ralentit afin d'être à côté de son compagnon qui lui serra tendrement le bras.

- Tu aurais pu l'écouter, Sherlock. Tu n'y perdais rien, sincèrement.

- Si. Mon temps et ma patience.

- Depuis quand tu es patient ?

- Depuis que je t'ai dans mon lit, répondit le détective avec un clin d'oeil.

John rougit de la remarque et essaya de retrouver une attitude normale devant leur témoin. Sherlock se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme devant eux. Celle-ci se retourna, le visage fermé. Derrière de grosses lunettes, elle cachait des yeux d'un bleu clair qui rappelèrent à John, un instant, ceux de son amant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en un chignon rapide et elle était habillée d'un large sweat sur un vieux jean. Voyant les deux hommes, la jeune fille se leva, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et elle hurla :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous aussi ?! J'ai déjà tout dit à l'autre cruche de sergent. Oui, je connaissais très bien la victime. Oui, on se détestait cordialement. Et oui, j'ai menacé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Cet enfoiré préférait draguer les filles plutôt que de surveiller les œuvres exposées. Alors oui, hier, quand je l'ai vu rire devant deux gamins qui mettaient du chewing-gum dans le nez d'une statue, j'ai hurlé et menacé de lui faire sortir le cerveau par les narines. En revanche, si c'était moi qui l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais commis autant d'erreurs historiques ! Mettre des pièces sur les yeux d'un mort qu'on inhume à l'égyptienne dans un sarcophage romain. Pff ! Celui qui a fait ça est un amateur. JE suis archéologue. Alors, je ne me laisserais pas faire par une bande de policiers aussi incompétents que leurs chiens et deux détectives en manque d'énigmes et qui couchent ensemble.

Et elle se rassit en grognant, recommençant à se ronger les ongles. Toute la salle s'était tue. John se tourna vers son amant qui avait le même air ahuri que lui. Sherlock secoua la tête, reprenant contenance, et se racla la gorge. La jeune fille soupira.

- Je suis désolée. Je peux être une vraie peste quand je suis sous pression. Elle marqua une pause, tournant son visage vers les deux hommes. J'espère que votre liaison n'était pas secrète... Ce dont je doute vu les anneaux que vous portez.

L'air de John devient encore plus surpris alors que Sherlock abordait un sourire malicieux. Le reste des personnes présentes avait repris une activité normale en voyant le détective mystérieusement sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolée... J'ai tendance à être un peu trop observatrice. Elle se releva et tendit la main. Margareth McLode. Enchantée.

Sherlock tiqua mais ne dit mot. Il lui serra la main.

- Sherlock Holmes. Détective-consultant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. On en apprend un peu plus sur Margareth (qui a eu l'air de vous plaire) et sur la suite de l'enquête.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'y répondre. Merci énormément !**

**Puisqu'on en est aux remerciements, il ne faut pas que j'oublie ma beta qui fait un super travail (c'est grâce à elle que je suis si productive ) )**

**En tout cas, rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages qui j'ai créé. L'histoire est finie, elle comporte 13 chapitres et un épilogue, donc vous l'aurez en entier et en temps et en heure.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire !**

**Maya**

- Sherlock Holmes ? Je me disais bien que votre tête me disait quelque chose...

- J'ai souvent fait la Une des journaux, répondit le détective, légèrement ennuyé.

- Ah. Peut-être. Mais c'est pas du tout ça ! Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous étiez même en photo sur notre frigo. Elle rit. Enfin... Je pense que presque toute l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse étaient sur notre frigo.

- Elle a toujours eu cette sale habitude.

Sherlock eut un sourire tendre, celui qu'il avait rarement et réservait habituellement aux moments intimes. John, lui, allait de surprise en surprise et n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation. Pas du tout même. _A un moment elle nous crie dessus et l'instant d'après, ils sont supers proches... Je sens venir la migraine. _Il se racla la gorge, rappelant sa présence. Aucun des deux ne sembla avoir entendu.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Sherlock.

- Ah. Son regard fut soudain nostalgique. Elle est décédée i ans... Elle n'avait pas le cœur assez solide ...

Sherlock reprit un visage neutre à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. John lui prit la main, la serrant pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Puis, il se tourna vers Margareth.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais vous êtes la fille de … ?

- Virginia. Virginia McLode. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé, coupa Sherlock en lâchant la main de son compagnon. Il remit en place son écharpe, reprenant son air froid et insolent.

- Oh ! Je vois. Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête du médecin aggravèrent sa migraine.

- Margareth...

- Appelez-moi Meg. Margareth, c'est mon arrière-grand-mère. Pas un très bon modèle de vertu si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout pendant la guerre. Elle tenta un sourire. Désolée. Je parle vraiment trop... Donc, vous aviez des questions ? Sur les rituels de funérailles, je suppose.

- Exact. Vous avez hurlé... John lui marcha sur le pied. Dit tout à l'heure que c'était un travail d'amateur...

- En effet. Tout étudiant en histoire ancienne de première année peut faire la différence entre les trois rituels utilisés pour ce meurtre. Celui qui a fait ça n'avait soit aucune connaissance historique hormis ce qu'il avait pu capter sur les chaînes de documentaires, soit a choisi délibérément de faire ainsi. Elle lança un coup d'oeil vers le sarcophage. J'ai aidé à faire cette expo. Je suis employée par le musée comme guide pour les sections d'antiquité gréco-romaines. Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez ?

Le détective hocha la tête, tendant le bras pour la faire passer devant. Elle prit alors son sac de cuir en bandoulière, remonta ses lunettes et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le corps, les deux hommes sur ses talons. John retint son amant en retrait, quelques secondes.

- Sherlock, tu...

- Je vais bien, John, interrompit le brun. J'ai juste eu un choc en l'apprenant mais Virginia ne faisait plus partie de ma vie depuis longtemps. Aider sa fille à se sortir de cette affaire sera une façon de la remercier de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Son regard intense se planta dans celui de John. Il était déterminé et bien plus que jamais. Le docteur se retint de l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il lui sourit tendrement et s'avança vers Meg qui était déjà près du sarcophage. Lorsqu'ils furent à côté d'elle, elle prit le ton d'un conférencier et commença.

- Bien. Ceci est un sarcophage en marbre de la période augustéenne qui abritait, si on en croit le bas-relief, un homme de la noblesse romaine. C'est à cette période-là, entre le premier siècle avant et le premier siècle après, que les Romains ont diminué les crémations, préférant se faire enterrer. Souvent aux bords des routes pavées d'ailleurs mais on s'éloigne de notre sujet.

Elle sauta sur le petit marchepied pour se pencher sur le corps. Lestrade avait rejoint les deux amants ainsi que Sally qui écoutait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

- Les Romains mettaient aussi des pièces sur les yeux des défunts pour le Passeur. C'est une figure mythique qui servait à faire passer les morts du monde des vivants aux Enfers. Sauf que là, ce sont des drachmes, continua-t-elle. Des pièces de monnaie athénienne. Bien sûr, ici, ce sont de parfaites répliques achetées à la boutique du musée cinq livres chacune. Le mélange peut être excusable... Sauf si on prête attention aux organes qui ont été prélevés. Les deux reins, le cœur et le cerveau.

- Le cerveau ? interrogea Lestrade, surpris et dégouté à la fois.

Meg lui lança une oeillade peu avenante pour l'avoir interrompue. Sherlock eut un rire moqueur.

- Oui. Le cerveau. Il a été retiré avec un crochet en fer par le nez. D'où les égratignures et les marques de sang au niveau des narines. Les reins et le cœur ont par contre été enlevés normalement, si on peut dire, par une incision dans la poitrine et dans le bide. Normalement, si on suit le rite égyptien, on aurait dû trouver ces organes à côté du corps dans de petits pots en terre représentant les divinités égyptiennes mortuaires. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien.

Elle se redressa, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et remonta ses lunettes, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Donc, votre tueur est peut-être très doué en maniement d'outils chirurgicaux mais c'est une quiche en Histoire. Elle se tourna vers Lestrade. Je peux être enlevée de votre liste des suspects, donc. Mon master d'archéologie grecque et mes deux licences, dont une vient de la faculté de la Sorbonne de Paris, sont mes plus précieux alibis. Alibis que j'ai obtenus avec trois ans d'avance. Je n'oserais jamais les trahir en montrant si peu de soin pour les détails. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sally, un sourire impertinent clairement affiché sur son visage. Et, comme je le disais à votre si agréable collègue, entre 4 heures et 6 heures du matin, j'étais sur mon portable en train de taper ma thèse et de surfer sur Internet. Elle joignit le geste à la parole en sortant son ordinateur de son sac et le tendant à Sally. Tenez. Vérifiez. Faites y gaffe ! Il y a toute ma vie dedans.

Donovan prit l'objet, jeta un œil à son supérieur qui acquiesça et tourna les talons, les faisant claquer sur le sol comme pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Sherlock essayait d'étouffer tant bien que mal un début de rire. Voir Sally Donovan ainsi mouchée et par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Il faut d'autres preuves Lestrade ?

- Si vous en avez, je suis preneur. Je ne tiens pas à garder cette demoiselle encore longtemps.

- Bien. Meg, montrez vos ongles à l'inspecteur.

Tout en disant cela, et en admirant les mines ahuries de l'inspecteur et de John, il sortit un sac à preuve qu'il avait glissé à l'intérieur de sa poche quelques instants auparavant. Margareth, quant à elle, se prêtant au jeu, tendit ses mains, paumes vers le sol, à un Lestrade dépassé.

- J'ai prélevé sur le cadavre de notre homme un bout d'ongle parfaitement manucuré et vernis. Votre tueur est donc une femme. Cependant, elle ne peut être notre témoin. Regardez ses ongles sales, coupés courts et peu soignés.

- En même temps, j'ai pas le temps de passer chez la manucure, souffla la jeune femme. Je peux récupérer mes mains, Inspecteur ?

Lestrade soupira. John leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Un ongle ! Innocenter grâce à des ongles délaissés.

- Bon. Oui. Vous pouvez y aller, lâcha l'inspecteur. Bien sûr, vous restez à disposition de la police.

- Assurément. Surtout que vous devez me rendre mon ordinateur. J'y tiens mine de rien.

- C'est vrai. Je vais arranger ça. Holmes, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes, j'attends vos conclusions plus poussées sur l'enquête. Il ferma son manteau et serra la main du médecin. John, on s'appelle dans la semaine pour les préparatifs. Venez Miss.

Margareth salua de la main les deux hommes puis suivit l'inspecteur. Avant de disparaître, elle fit un dernier clin d'oeil au détective.

- Je crois que tu as une fan. En tout cas, elle est épatante ! Elle pourrait presque être ton double, dit John en riant.

- Ou ma fille, murmura Sherlock.

oOo

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à Baker Street se fit dans le plus grand silence. John avait essayé de faire la conversation mais son compagnon ne daignait répondre à aucune de ses questions. Il avait donc rapidement abandonné, laissant Sherlock à ses réflexions. Pourtant, la dernière phrase de son amant lui donnait quelques interrogations. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez eux, après avoir échappé à leur logeuse et à ses ragots puis fait du thé, que John put, enfin, converser avec son détective.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Sherlock était face à la fenêtre et tournait le dos à John qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

- Sherlock ? S'il-te-plaît.

- Vas-y. Pose tes questions, John, soupira le brun.

- J'aimerais que tu me regardes d'abord.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fiancé, caressant l'étoffe de sa veste de costume, glissant ses doigts vers sa nuque. A ce geste, Sherlock se détendit et consentit à se retourner vers John. Ce dernier continua ses caresses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté le musée. C'est la rencontre avec la fille de Virginia qui t'a remué ? L'annonce de sa mort ? Dis-moi.

Sherlock soupira de nouveau, récupéra les doigts de John sur son cou, les entrelaçant avec les siens. Il baisa leurs deux mains jointes puis mena son amant jusqu'au sofa. Une fois installés, assis l'un en face de l'autre, le détective commença.

- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je crois... Je suis quasiment certain que... Enfin... Je t'avais dit que Virginia était partie un jour, comme ça, avec sa famille, sans dire un mot. J'avais déjà soupçonné, à l'époque, le motif de sa fuite... Mais je viens d'en avoir la confirmation.

- Et laquelle ? Demanda John en attrapant sa tasse et la portant à ses lèvres.

- Margareth est ma fille biologique.

Sherlock évita un jet de thé de justesse.

- Quoi ?! Comment peux-tu penser ça ?!

- Les faits, John. Juste les faits, marmonna le détective en se frottant les yeux. Essaie de juger par toi-même : cette fille a entre 20 et 22 ans mais, vu ses diplômes, je pencherais plus pour 22. Elle a la même couleur d'iris que moi et une capacité d'observation assez importante, renforcée sûrement par son métier mais tout de même innée. Elle savait qui j'étais, Virginia lui avait même montré des photographies. Je la connais, elle ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

- Sherlock... Vous avez couché une fois ensemble ! Ce serait vraiment un miracle pour que ce soit toi le père et non celui pour qui elle a voulu perdre sa virginité... Ca ne peut être que des coïncidences.

- On n'a pas couché qu'une seule fois ensemble, murmura le détective les joues rougies.

La migraine de John revint de plus belle.

- Bon. Peut-être. Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas protégés puisque tu n'as rien mentionné là-dessus. Mais, Sherlock ! Pourquoi elle ne t'aurait rien dit ? C'était ta meilleure amie !

- Je ne sais pas...

Soudain, il eut une idée. Idée qui, si elle s'avérait exacte, l'irriterait au plus haut point. Et il devrait se chercher un autre garçon d'honneur. Il sortit son téléphone, se remit sur pied et composa le numéro de son frère. John s'affala dans le canapé, essayant de trouver du réconfort grâce au peu de thé qui lui restait. Si Sherlock avait raison, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de cette histoire, lui. Son amant n'était pas capable de gérer ça seul. Comme si préparer un mariage ne suffisait pas ! Mycroft décrocha, le détective mit le haut-parleur.

- Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant.

- Bonjour, petit frère. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

- Arrête tes conneries, Mycroft. Que sais-tu de Margareth McLode ?

Ils entendirent le politicien soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...

John se renfrogna encore plus dans le sofa. Adieu tranquillité !

- Tu as intérêt à tout me dire. Et maintenant.

Le ton de Sherlock était menaçant, vif et sec.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Puisque cette fic est complétement finie, je me suis dit que c'était idiot de ne vous offrir qu'un seul chapitre par semaine. Je publierai donc le mercredi et le dimanche.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs fidèles qui lisent mes histoires et aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews. Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos petits mots et d'y répondre.**

**Je n'oublie pas ma super beta qui fait chaque jour un excellent travail !**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

- Tu as intérêt à tout me dire. Et maintenant.

Le ton de Sherlock était menaçant, vif et acerbe.

- Je suis là dans 15 minutes. Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi au téléphone.

Mycroft raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son frère. Ce dernier balança le téléphone à travers la pièce, faisant pousser à John un soupir las.

- Il va beaucoup moins bien marcher comme ça.

- Tu as entendu ce sale rat ! Cet hypocrite de bureaucrate ! Ce...

- Sherlock ! Stop, coupa le médecin, les sourcils froncés. Ça suffit. Ton frère arrive, vous allez pouvoir parler de cette situation calmement, tous les deux. Il tendit la main. Viens là.

- Non, répondit Sherlock en croisant les bras. Je voulais des réponses maintenant. Ils m'ont caché l'existence de cette gamine pendant des années et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Sérieux Sherlock. Attendre un quart d'heure ne te tuera pas. Je croyais que tu avais appris la patience ?

- Bâtard, grogna-t-il.

-Allez. Viens là. On va attendre ton frère et enfin comprendre toute cette merde.

Le détective grommela, les mains dans les cheveux, se les arrachant presque. Puis, il releva la tête vers son amant qui avait un sourire tendre. John était là, pour lui et il le serait malgré toutes les épreuves : la découverte d'une probable descendance ne lui faisait donc pas peur. Il avança timidement et se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans le canapé. John passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Sherlock se détendit considérablement, le nez dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur si particulière et reconnaissable entre toutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire John ? Murmura le brun.

Ses mains étaient accrochés au pull de John comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Maintenant qu'il s'apercevait de l'énormité de la situation, la venue de Mycroft ne laissant plus aucune place au doute, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et John était le seul capable de l'aider.

- Je ne sais pas mon amour, répondit-il en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Sherlock tiqua à l'entente du surnom affectueux : il devait vraiment être dans un sale état.

- On va déjà écouter ce que ton frère a à dire. Sans râler ni crier. Puis on avisera le moment venu. Ce n'est même pas certain que tu la recroises un jour. Si tu n'as pas envie qu'elle fasse partie de ta vie, s'il s'avère qu'elle est bien ce que tu crois qu'elle est, tu n'y es pas obligé. Tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision - Sherlock resserra sa prise tandis que John lui relevait le visage, la main sous son menton - Et quoique tu choisisses, je serai là. Je serai toujours là, finit John en l'embrassant.

Le détective approfondit le baiser, se laissant bercer par les caresses douces de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres, il se sentit plus détendu, l'esprit plus clair. Toutes les émotions extrêmes et parasites avaient été supprimées par ce baiser.

- Tu sais que tu as le même effet qu'une boite de patch de nicotine ? plaisanta Sherlock.

- C'est un des plus beaux compliments que tu ne m'aies jamais fait.

Ils étaient toujours en train de rire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Sherlock se stoppa net, se redressa et rajusta sa veste. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla ouvrir, après un dernier coup d'oeil vers John. Mycroft et Judith Holmes entrèrent dans l'appartement. John se releva en soupirant. Si Judith s'en mêlait...

- Bonjour Judith. Mycroft, dit-il en leur serrant la main. Je vais faire du thé. Toi. Il pointa son compagnon du doigt. Tu ne casses rien et tu écoutes ce qu'on a à te dire. Il se retourna vers ses invités. Installez-vous, je reviens.

Et il disparut dans la cuisine. Mycroft eut un sourire moqueur.

- J'espère que tu vas bien écouter ton fiancé, petit frère.

Le détective lui lança un regard menaçant. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre par une pique de son cru lorsque leur mère crut bon d'intervenir.

- Mycroft ! La situation n'est pas propice à la plaisanterie. Sherlock, mon chéri. Elle embrassa son fils. Nous te devons des explications.

Sherlock hocha la tête et les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir. Les deux frères se toisèrent du regard, sous l'oeil désabusé de leur mère. Elle se racla la gorge, intimant à Mycroft de commencer ses explications.

- Bien. Tu as compris la majorité des choses par toi-même. Maman et moi avons fait le nécessaire pour que Virginia et sa fille ne manquent jamais de rien. C'était sa décision à elle de ne rien te dire. Ne me demande pas comment elle savait que c'était le tien mais elle le savait. Elle est venue nous voir un soir où tu étais sorti pour aller on ne sait où pour nous prévenir de ses intentions. Sa mère voulait déménager en Ecosse et commencer une nouvelle vie : Virginia a préféré la suivre et te laisser derrière, sachant que son départ n'arrangerait en rien ta situation. Elle se sentait impuissante face à ton comportement autodestructeur. Elle t'aimait énormément mais elle savait que tu serais incapable de l'aider et elle avait peur qu'en sachant qu'elle était enceinte, tu ne lui tourne le dos sans plus de cérémonie. N'est-ce pas la vérité ?

Le détective prit le temps de réfléchir. Les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de recevoir méritaient un traitement efficace. Pendant ce temps, John était revenu avec le thé et des scones préparés gracieusement par Mrs Hudson. Mine de rien, il n'avait rien mangé ce midi et son petit-déjeuner avait été rapide et frugal. Une fois son devoir d'hôte accompli, il vint s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil à la gauche de Sherlock qui était toujours plongé dans une intense réflexion. Le consultant n'arrivait pas à comprendre où était la logique dans le comportement de Virginia, de Mycroft et de sa mère. Il lui semblait évident que cette aurait pu changer bien des choses à l'époque : certes, il n'aurait jamais pris la responsabilité d'élever un enfant avec sa meilleure amie de 17 ans alors que lui n'en avait que 15. Mais la fuite de Virginia n'avait fait qu'accélérer sa descente aux Enfers puisqu'il s'était senti abandonné une nouvelle fois. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé de supprimer toute émotion de sa vie - jusqu'à l'arrivée de John. Et il n'aimait pas se retrouver là, assis face à son frère et son éternel regard désapprobateur et à sa mère dont le visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment pour ne pas l'influencer, attendant la décision de son cadet pour agir en conséquence.

Il se rassit correctement dans le fauteuil et posa une main sur la jambe de son John. Un rocher dans la tempête.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Sherlock, commença Judith, le regard triste et coupable.

- Non, coupa-t-il. VOUS avez décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais est-ce que, à un moment donné, vous vous êtes demandés ce que je voulais faire moi ?

Son ton était monté, une colère froide l'emplissant peu à peu. John s'était redressé, prêt à intervenir.

- Virginia était la seule personne qui m'accordait un peu d'attention alors que tu étais en mission et que toi, tu commençais ta carrière ô combien importante. Et vous voyez où l'on arrive avec vos décisions irréfléchies ? Je me retrouve à la veille de mon mariage avec une enfant sortie de nul part dont la mère est décédée sans que j'ai pu lui dire...

Il s'arrêta, son regard glacé pointé sur Mycroft et Judith. Il ressemblait à un adolescent qui osait enfin avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ces années de non-dit laissaient entre eux un malaise que même John parvenait à ressentir. Mrs Holmes s'avança de son fils cadet et prit son visage en coupe, mettant à niveau égal leurs regards si ressemblant.

- Chéri... On a fait ça pour toi, je t'interdis d'en douter. On était inquiet et nous pensions que te rajouter un tel poids sur les épaules alors que tu étais au plus mal ne t'aiderait pas. Je dois confesser que je pensais que tu ne le saurais jamais. Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire ton choix. Tu peux conclure cette sordide affaire au British Museum dont m'a parlé ton frère et ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais tu peux aussi décider d'apprendre à la connaître et de voir quelle merveilleuse personne elle peut être. Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la porte, remettant élégamment son manteau et son châle. Mycroft se releva également, regardant la poignée de son parapluie haute couture. John ne l'avait jamais vu embarrassé.

- Ecoute... Louise et moi n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant car mon métier ne me l'a jamais permis et puis... Louise ne peut en avoir, tu le sais. Il redressa la tête, fixant le visage neutre de son jeune frère. C'est un de mes regrets, celui qui vient juste après n'avoir pas été un bon frère. Réfléchis bien.

Il rejoignit sa mère près de la porte.

- John. Merci pour le thé, il était parfait, déclara Judith. Le médecin hocha la tête en réponse. On se voit pour la soirée de fiançailles ?

- Toujours, sourit John, se rapprochant de son amant qui semblait figé, perdu dans son palais mental.

Ils partirent tous les deux, Mycroft faisant passer sa mère devant, se retournant une dernière fois pour saluer son futur beau-frère d'un simple geste de la main.

Une fois seuls, John se mit derrière Sherlock pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains trouvèrent d'elle-même leur place sur le torse du brun qui se réveilla à ce contact. Il s'appuya alors contre son compagnon, joignant leurs doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le médecin dut tendre l'oreille afin de pouvoir entendre la question de Sherlock.

- Mon amour, je pense que c'est à toi de décider. Comme l'a dit ta...

- J'ai dit, coupa le détective, se retournant pour faire face à l'autre homme, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

John posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, laissant ses mains venir sur ses hanches. Il eut un nouveau soupir.

- Je pense que si le destin a mis sur ton chemin Margareth, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le destin John ? Je t'en prie, trouve autre chose.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux ! Que ce soit le destin, le sort, le hasard ou l'univers entier, on te donne la possibilité de connaître ta fille, dont tu ignorais encore l'existence ce matin en te levant. Il y a des jours, comme ça, où tout te tombe dessus. Et encore, heureusement que tu es un génie ultra observateur sinon tu serais passé totalement à côté. Il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Je pense donc que ce serait une bonne idée de voir ce qu'elle sait, déjà, et, par la suite, on avisera. Même si cette gamine me plaît bien : elle a du caractère et est aussi intelligente que toi.

Le détective reprit John contre lui, inspirant son odeur. Une odeur de thé noir, de laine et de chèvrefeuille.

- Finissons cette enquête d'abord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Bonjour à tous !**

**On est mercredi, je vous offre donc un nouveau chapitre. L'enquête avance un peu. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, même à laisser quelques mots ! Ca fait toujours plaisir **

**Je remercie toujours autant ma super beta que je harcèle jour et nuit (mais elle a l'air d'aimer ça ^^).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas la review )**

Lestrade appela le lendemain pour dire que le corps était à la morgue et disponible. John en profita pour aller travailler au dispensaire ouvert par son ami Matthew Clarkson comme Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de lui pour inspecter le cadavre.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte avec un baiser. Le détective regarda son fiancé partir d'un pas pressé, les mains enfoncées dans son manteau d'hiver, son écharpe remontée jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue, Sherlock appela un taxi, se retrouvant seul pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Meg. Il se cala dans le siège, regardant par la fenêtre la ville défiler, cette ville qui lui apportait tant en comblant son ennui. Cette ville où il avait rencontré John dont il était profondément amoureux. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui amenait une affaire qui promettait d'être passionnante et une fille. Sur ce dernier point, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et ça l'emmerdait au plus haut point.

Il détestait ne pas savoir. Même son instinct semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans son palais mental, se reconcentrant sur l'enquête. Ne surtout pas s'éparpiller. Il analysa, indice par indice, tout ce qu'il savait de ce cas. Le suspect – suspecte si on en croyait l'ongle trouvé sur le cadavre – connaissait l'anatomie humaine : les entailles étaient précises, nettes. En revanche, il rejoignait l'avis de Margareth : la mise en scène était brouillonne, confuse, idiote et cachait quelque chose de plus grand. Mais quoi ? Sherlock était sûr d'une chose, le meurtrier travaillait au musée : il connaissait les horaires de mise à jour de l'alarme et du système de sécurité, ce qui lui avait permis de placer le corps à l'intérieur du sarcophage. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec Margareth... Tout dans cette enquête le ramenait forcément à Meg...

Le taxi s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Il paya et descendit, rejoignant la morgue de St Barth où l'attendait Molly. Son examen du corps fut rapide et ne lui appris rien de nouveau. Il constata effectivement que le cerveau avait été arraché par les narines avec un crochet fin de couturière. Par contre, les analyses de sang lui permirent de voir un taux de potassium trop élevé, ce qui avait certainement arrêté le cœur. L'examen de l'ongle lui causa une grande déception : il pensait que l'ongle s'était brisé pendant que la meurtrière mettait le corps dans le sarcophage mais il s'avéra que celui-ci avait été coupé, franchement, grâce à un coupe-ongle légèrement émoussé du côté droit. Fausse piste. Faux indice.

Son téléphone sonna. Lestrade.

- Est-ce que notre victime côtoyait régulièrement des femmes ? attaqua le détective sans plus de cérémonie.

- Euh... Non... Enfin, quelques aventures. Mais je ne vous appelle pas pour ça. On a un nouveau cadavre.

- Même mode opératoire ?

- Oui. Et même témoin, plaisanta l'inspecteur.

Sherlock émit un gémissement étranglé.

- Sherlock ? Vous allez bien ?

- Je vous rejoins où ?

- A l'UCL*. Bâtiment A. Deuxième étage.

- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et se leva, enfilant son long manteau, sans un au revoir pour Molly. De nouveau dans un taxi, il texta John pour qu'il le rejoigne, le prévenant de l'urgence de la situation. Pendant tout le trajet, il s'interrogea sur la sensation étrange qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il analysa, préférant retrouver toute sa logique et sa raison, essayant de laisser ses sentiments de côté pour se concentrer sur la résolution de l'enquête. Mais la sensation était là.

John était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture. Il sautillait afin de se réchauffer, soufflant sur ses gants, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid. Sherlock s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa par surprise. Le médecin mit ses bras autour de son cou, profitant du baiser de son compagnon. C'est le détective qui se retira le premier, appréciant de voir son amant les yeux encore fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué. Il décrocha les mains de John toujours autour de son cou, les embrassant. Il en prit une entre les siennes. Viens. Lestrade nous attend.

John était encore sur un petit nuage, profitant de la chaleur de Sherlock prêt de lui, lorsqu'il vit Margareth appuyait contre un mur, derrière les rubans de police, les bras croisé en signe de protection. Elle avait encore sa veste et son bonnet de grosse laine sur la tête. Son sac de cuir était posé à ses pieds, abandonné. Une jeune femme blonde cherchait à la réconforter, la tête penchée sur son oreille. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le médecin était son regard bleu et clair totalement froid, sans aucune émotion. Ce regard rappelait étrangement à John celui de Sherlock lorsqu'il était en train d'analyser une scène de crime, scannant chaque détail invisible pour d'autres que lui. C'est là que la ressemblance entre son fiancé et la jeune femme le frappa. Il se tourna vers le détective pour le lui dire mais celui-ci avait déjà rejoint Lestrade, lui demandant de lui relater ce qu'il savait de ce meurtre-ci. John se rapprocha, décrochant son regard de Margareth.

- … même parcours d'étude et domaine de recherches que Miss McLode. Elle est arrivée cette après-midi et a trouvé le corps devant son bureau à elle avec les mêmes organes manquants que William Fox. Elle m'a appelé quelques minutes après. Si vous voulez...

- Plus tard, coupa Sherlock. La scène de crime d'abord.

Sans un regard pour la jeune fille, il entra dans le bureau où avait eu lieu le meurtre. L'inspecteur se tourna vers le médecin qui paraissait surpris du ton froid employé par son amant. Il soupira.

- Excuse-le, Greg. Il est un peu à cran en ce moment.

- Je vois ça...

Ils regardèrent Sherlock se déplacer dans la pièce, renifler les tapis, examiner les bougies présentes autour du corps, rouler sous les meubles tout en hurlant après Anderson qui avait osé recouvrir le mort, lui faisant perdre de précieux indices.

- Cette affaire est bien plus sordide et difficile que je ne le pensais, avoua Lestrade. Si même Sherlock Holmes y perd son latin...

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre. On veut faire passer un message à notre témoin. Deux meurtres, en moins de deux jours et tous découverts par elle. C'est assez bizarre pour ne pas être une coïncidence ! Et je suppose qu'elle a un alibi ?

- Ouais. Le meurtre a eu lieu vers 23h, heure à laquelle trente-sept personnes l'ont vu jouer du piano dans une boîte de jazz sur Broad Street.

Du piano ! _Et je suppose qu'elle en joue avec autant de talent que Sherlock avec son violon._ John secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant la migraine, et rejoignit son compagnon, toujours au sol, fouillant le cadavre. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Même cause de décès ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum. Une injection de potassium dans l'aorte. Son cœur s'est arrêté net.

- Et les bougies ?

- Evolution du rituel. On se rapproche plus de la sorcellerie que de l'Antiquité.

- Bien. Tu as trouvé autre chose ?

Sherlock grogna. Rien. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Aucun indice qui le ferait avancer dans cette enquête. Le tueur était beaucoup plus méthodique et intelligent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Un détail lui échappait cependant : pourquoi Margareth ? Quel était le but ? Il se tourna vers cette jeune femme brune qui occupait ses pensées. Un bout de lui finalement. Alors, pourquoi ne pas... Sherlock serra les dents. _L'enquête. Putain ! Pense à l'enquête !_

John suivit son regard.

- Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ?

- Il le faut... Mais, John ?

- Oui ?

- Ne dis rien, pria Sherlock.

L'ancien soldat hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Le détective se mit en marche, rejoignant « sa » fille et la blonde qui l'accompagnait, déduisant rapidement qui elle était.

- Bonjour Margareth, dit doucement Sherlock.

La jeune femme sursauta, papillonna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

- M. Holmes ? Docteur Watson ? Euh... Je vous présente Amy. C'est ma...

- Meilleure amie si j'en crois vos bracelets absolument similaires. Etudes de vétérinaire pas très concluantes. Peut-être trop occupée à vous intéresser aux affaires des autres et à vos deux... non trois petits copains.

John se frotta les yeux, désespéré.

- Charmant, M. Holmes, grinça Amanda. Et je peux savoir comment vous savez tout ça ?

Elle s'était avancée légèrement, faisant passer son amie derrière elle. Alors que Sherlock allait répondre, Meg mit la main sur le bras d'Amanda pour l'écarter.

- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir. Crois-moi. Elle avait un sourire malicieux et se tourna vers les deux hommes. Excusez-la, elle est pire qu'un chien de garde avec moi. Amy, tu peux nous laisser ? Va prévenir Karl que tu ne pourras pas le voir tout à l'heure et Stanley pour qu'il déplie le canapé. Je crèche chez toi ce soir.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Amanda claqua sa langue.

- Bien. Je suis pas loin si t'as besoin...

- Je sais. Elle attendit que son amie parte, non sans un regard méprisant vers Sherlock qui lui rendit bien, pour revenir à ce qui les intéressait, rentrant dans le vif du sujet. Je suis arrivée vers 13h30, comme chaque mercredi. Je passe toujours le matin à la bibliothèque de l'université. Je partage ce bureau avec Nigel depuis octobre mais on se connaissait d'avant. On travaillait sur l'économie antique tous les deux. Il avait réussi à obtenir la bourse d'excellence pour pouvoir faire sa thèse, me coiffant au poteau...

Elle se passa une main sur la nuque, récupérant des mèches qu'elle entortilla autour de ses doigts, embarrassée.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai osé dire au directeur du département que cacher sa liaison avec la chef de la section anthropologique ne servait à rien car tout le monde était au courant. Voyant le sourire que retenait les deux hommes en face d'elle, elle fit une moue boudeuse. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop franche quand je suis sous pression... Et c'était pendant ma soutenance de master, devant un amphi quasi plein, avec le doyen de la fac... Elle se mordit la lèvre. J'aurais dû me taire, en fait. Bref, Nigel a eu la bourse et moi un coin de bureau avec lui. Quand je suis arrivée, donc, il était étendu à terre devant mon bureau à moi, entouré par des chandelles en cire blanche. J'ai vu qu'on lui avait enlevé aussi le cerveau par les narines et j'ai appelé l'inspecteur.

Elle haussa les épaules et récupéra son sac. Son regard se planta dans celui de Sherlock.

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui vous en voudrait ? Ou à votre entourage ? interrogea le détective.

- Non... Sincèrement, j'en sais rien. Je ne connais personne capable de faire ce genre de choses... Et je connais très bien mes amis.

- Bien. Je pense que Lestrade n'a plus besoin de vous. Il fouilla dans sa poche et tira sa carte. Juste au cas où.

Meg regarda le bout de carton que le détective lui tendait. Sobre et élégant. Le nom du docteur y figurait aussi. Pour montrer qu'il ne servait pas à faire joli. Elle le remercia et mit la carte dans son sac. Puis, elle les salua, rejoignant Amanda qui l'attendait en tapant du pied nerveusement.

- Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ? demanda John.

- Elle, non. Mais les autres, oui.

* UCL : University College of London, première faculté britannique laïque de sciences humaines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**On est dimanche, c'est le jour de la publication. Ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer les choses mais il est nécessaire pour la suite où tout va se compliquer et se précipiter. Le calme avant la tempête en somme.**

**Rien ne m'appartient évidemment, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir. Le vôtre, j'espère.**

**J'ai toujours la meilleure beta du monde et je la remercie pour tout son travail. Je me dois de vous remercier vous, également, qui lisez cette histoire et qui la suivez. N'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews, j'y réponds avec un grand bonheur.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A mercredi !**

Après le départ de Margareth, Lestrade se joignit à eux pour faire le point. Sherlock, plongé dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. John invita donc l'inspecteur à venir chez eux plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque le détective serait apte à parler de l'affaire. Avant de partir, Greg retint son ami un instant :

- John, il ne se passe rien de grave entre vous, j'espère ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Non, pourquoi ? Le médecin paraissait surpris.

- Je sais pas, c'est juste que... Il m'a semblé tourmenté cette semaine... Ça m'inquiétait un peu, c'est tout.

Lestrade était clairement embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais il tenait à John et à Sherlock et il espérait ainsi, par la même occasion, faire son devoir de garçon d'honneur.

- Sherlock est toujours tourmenté, Greg. Tu le connais ! Et il prend cette enquête un peu à coeur... Il connaissait la mère de Margareth, ils étaient ensemble au lycée. Et il y a le mariage et ce satané repas de fiançailles avec toute la famille Holmes...

- Je vois, dit l'inspecteur avec un petit sourire. Je dois t'avouer que je suis rassuré.

Ils échangèrent un poignée de main complice puis John s'en alla en lui assurant avec un clin d'oeil qu'il était parfait dans son rôle de témoin.

Sherlock l'attendait dans la rue, retenant leur taxi. Il avait l'air agacé, les sourcils froncés, impatient. John rentra avec un grand sourire dans la voiture, remerciant son compagnon qui lui tenait la porte. Ce dernier soupira puis s'assit à son tour sur la banquette. Le médecin prit la main de son amant, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Lestrade s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Lestrade s'inquiète toujours pour moi. A tort. Je vais bien, marmonna le détective, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Arrête, Sherlock. Aux autres mais pas à moi. Tu peux faire semblant mais je sais que cette histoire te chamboule. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé...

- Il n'y a rien à dire, soupira-t-il. Absolument rien.

- Tu es sûr ? John serra un peu plus la main de son amant qui baissa les yeux à ce contact. Leurs doigts mêlés étaient une image étrange mais harmonieuse, faite de contrastes et de force.

- C'est juste que, commença Sherlock, je suis inquiet pour cette fille comme je pourrais l'être pour toi. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Ca me ralentit, John ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer durablement, à évincer tout ce qui n'est pas l'affaire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je peux travailler et m'en faire pour toi car je sais que tu es capable de t'en sortir seul si jamais ça tourne mal. Tu as accepté de travailler avec moi, de prendre tous ces risques... Mais elle, elle n'a rien à voir dans l'équation. Elle est arrivée là, par hasard, apportant sur un plateau une enquête des plus passionnantes. Lorsque je me penche sur les indices, c'est à elle que je pense. Je ne comprends pas, John...

Le médecin caressa la joue de son amant, imberbe et douce. Il était amoureux de cet homme, de ses contradictions, de ses nuances, de son incompréhension du monde qui l'entoure.

- Je t'aime, Sherlock, déclara tendrement John.

- Euh... Moi aussi, répondit le détective, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu es juste en train de t'attacher à Margareth, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Pff ! Je ne vois pas comment on...

- Laisse-moi finir, coupa John. Tu es en train de t'attacher à elle. Elle te rappelle Virginia et puis, elle te ressemble.

- Mais, John, ça ne fait que deux jours !

- Et alors ? L'ancien capitaine délassa leurs doigts afin de pouvoir prendre le visage de son amant entre ses mains. C'est ta fille, Sherlock. Même si tu ne la connais pas, elle est un peu de toi. Tu es attiré par elle, c'est instinctif. Arrête de réfléchir, ce n'est pas ta tête qui doit prendre les décisions dans cette histoire. Tu comprends ?

Le détective acquiesça et posa ses lèvres sur celles de John, remerciant, comme toujours, Mike Stanford de l'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie.

oOo

Lestrade arriva en début de soirée, trouvant les deux hommes dans leur position habituelle : Sherlock était allongé, les mains jointes en prière, réfléchissant, des photos des deux précédents meurtres éparpillées autour et sur lui, sur les genoux de John qui lisait. Lorsqu'ils virent l'inspecteur, le détective grogna tandis que son compagnon se levait, remplaçant ses jambes par un coussin, pour aller faire du thé. Greg s'assit sur le fauteuil du médecin, attendant que le brun veuille bien lui faire part de ses conclusions. Ce n'est que lorsque John commença à servir que Sherlock se mit à parler :

- Le tueur est organisé, minutieux, il soigne les détails mais dans un seul but : interpeller Margareth McLode. Il la connaît donc. Et plutôt bien puisqu'il est au courant des disputes qu'elle avait avec William Fox et de son histoire avec Nigel Bingley. Il a également eu accès aux codes de sécurité du musée que seul le personnel possède. Cependant, ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui elle travaille : les erreurs historiques sont trop nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses. Aucun historien ou étudiant en histoire digne de ce nom ne ferait une chose pareille. Le tueur cherche l'attention de Meg mais j'ignore encore le but. En revanche, dit Sherlock en tournant les yeux vers Lestrade, il ne s'arrêtera pas là, j'en suis persuadé.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, Holmes. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire !

Sherlock soupira et se renferma dans son mutisme. Pas besoin de gaspiller sa salive à lui expliquer des choses aussi simples.

- Tu as mis une protection en place pour Margareth ? interrogea John, en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, le détective sur lui.

- Oui. Elle est surveillée H24 depuis ce matin. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a pas quitté l'appartement de Miss Carlyle qui ne la quitte pas d'une semelle.

- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

- J'en ai bien peur et ça me déplaît. Beaucoup.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur l'idiotie de la police qui fut gratifié d'une légère tape sur la tête par John. Le détective se retourna vers le mur en boudant. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

Après le départ de l'inspecteur qui refusa de se joindre à John pour le dîner – Sherlock continuant à bouder sur le canapé – le médecin monta se doucher et se coucher, non sans avoir prié le détective de le suivre. Celui-ci ne le rejoignit que plus tard dans la nuit, entrant doucement dans le lit une fois en pyjama. John grogna un peu et se blottit dans les bras de son amant qui en passa un autour de lui, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. John marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se resserra contre Sherlock.

- Bonne nuit, soldat, murmura le détective en fermant les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Bonsoir !**

**Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire celui-là.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est un immense plaisir d'en recevoir et d'y répondre. Et ça donne du courage pour la suite )**

**Rien ne m'appartient **_**of course**_** et ma beta est la plus forte.**

**Une très bonne lecture à vous !**

Le réveil de John fut assez solitaire : lorsque la sonnerie stridente de son portable retentit, il trouva la place de son amant totalement inoccupée. Pourtant, il se souvenait d'avoir senti Sherlock contre lui une assez bonne partie de la nuit. Il se libéra de la couette chaude, s'habilla, les yeux encore plein de sommeil puis descendit, cherchant son fiancé dans chaque pièce qu'il traversait. Il n'était pas dans la salle de bain, ni dans le salon, encore moins dans la cuisine et sûrement pas dans le labo-chambre d'ami-bazar. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il récupéra son téléphone qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche tout en allant préparer son petit-déjeuner. Il composa le numéro de son compagnon et mit son téléphone à l'oreille lorsqu'il remarqua alors un petit mot laissé sur le frigo, petit mot qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa première fouille. Il le lut alors que le bip d'attente sonnait encore dans son oreille.

« John,

Margareth m'a appelé tôt ce matin pour que je la rejoigne en ville.

Elle devait me parler de l'enquête.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à l'heure pour les essayages.

Je t'aime

Sherlock. »

John sourit et raccrocha. Il était entre de bonnes mains.

oOo

Au moment où le médecin finissait de lire la lettre, Sherlock sortait du taxi devant un immense magasin de musique. Il entra et trouva Meg devant un magnifique piano à queue, en train de jouer un air de jazz. Il s'approcha doucement, regardant la longue tresse bouger en même temps que les oscillations de la tête de la jeune fille totalement plongée dans son morceau. Les doigts étaient assurés, en rythme, passionnés. La mélodie, elle, faisait sourire, tantôt nostalgique tantôt enjouée, montrant la beauté du monde et de ses sentiments. On pouvait sentir que la pianiste cherchait à s'enfuir, à partir pour un univers de joie, loin de ses soucis. Sans spleen ni tristesse. Avec le rire de la musique. Elle avait une manière de ressentir différente de celle du détective mais le but était le même et cela toucha Sherlock. Enormément.

Quand elle conclut sa dernière gamme, elle se redressa, reprenant ses esprits puis émit un petit rire.

- Ça vous a plu, M. Holmes ?

- En effet. Je ne peux pas, en revanche, me vanter d'en connaître le compositeur, déclara Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le tabouret du piano dans la position inverse de Meg.

- Mary Lou Williams. Elle savait ce que c'était la musique. Elle a écrit pour les plus grands. Ce n'est jamais triste et même si ça commence avec un peu de vague à l'âme, dit-elle en jouant quelques notes, ça finit toujours bien. Elle sourit en continuant à pianoter.

- Tu joues bien. Tu as du talent. Sherlock regardait droit devant lui.

- On est passé au tutoiement ? rit-elle, en jouant toujours.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je connaissais très bien ta mère. Si les hasards de la vie ne nous avaient pas éloignés, je suis certain que nous serions encore amis.

- Alors soit. Le rythme se fit plus entraînant. Le brun tapota du pied.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Et ici ?

- Pour parler. De l'enquête. De ce que tu as pu trouver... Elle soupira, retirant ses mains du clavier. Je m'inquiète, pour mes amis surtout. Fox et Nigel n'en étaient pas vraiment mais je les côtoyais depuis un certain nombre d'années... Et puis, penser que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts...

- Non, affirma le détective en se tournant pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Les mêmes yeux que les siens. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour tout ça. Le coupable est celui qui a commis ces meurtres, pas toi.

Sherlock n'était pas assuré, il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter alors il s'essayait à penser comme John, de dire ce que John dirait. Et ça semblait marcher.

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui serait capable de faire ça ? continua-t-il.

- J'ai réfléchi et je ne vois vraiment personne d'assez tordu pour faire tout ça...

- Tu as déjà reçu des menaces ? Tu as déjà été harcelé ?

Soudain, le visage de Margareth s'éclaira. Elle se retourna sur son siège, se mettant dans la même position que le détective. Elle récupéra son sac qui traînait pour en tirait un énorme carnet : elle en sortit une lettre qu'elle tendit au brun.

- Mon ex, expliqua-t-elle. On ne s'est pas séparé en bons termes. Beaucoup trop possessif. J'aime trop ma liberté. Il m'a écrit plusieurs lettres pour me dire combien j'étais conne de le quitter et combien il l'aimait. J'ai dû changer de numéro de téléphone. Un soir, en sortant de boîte, je lui ai cassé le nez alors qu'il voulait me ramener chez lui. Elle haussa les épaules. J'ai aucune nouvelle depuis.

Sherlock parcourut la lettre. Il n'y voyait que des idioties sans grand intérêt, des déclarations d'amour creuses et dénuées de sens. En revanche, les menaces à la fin de la missive l'inquiétaient plus. Il la plia et la mit dans sa poche intérieure.

- Je vais en parler à Lestrade. Il faut suivre toutes les pistes.

- Tu n'as rien donc ? soupira Meg en tripotant sa tresse.

- On va dire que j'ai plusieurs idées. Mais les indices sont un peu maigres. Le tueur sait ce qu'il fait, il va falloir que tu fasses attention.

- Ouep, murmura-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa, étrangement assez confortable pour les deux parties. Sherlock ne voulait pas que le moment finisse. Ils étaient bien là, assis côte à côte. Il se sentait apaisé, comme lorsque Virginia venait s'asseoir à côté de lui, attendant la fin des effets de la drogue, pour pouvoir, ensuite, l'aider à revenir dans ce monde qu'il détestait. Mais, il y avait quelque chose en plus et ce quelque chose lui plaisait.

- Une petite balade, ça te tente ? proposa Sherlock.

oOo

Ils marchèrent au hasard des rues, ne voyant pas le temps passer, partageant des souvenirs sur Virginia. Sherlock apprit ainsi que son ancienne amie avait parlé de lui à la jeune fille, le présentant comme son meilleur ami et son plus beau souvenir de Londres. Cela toucha énormément le détective et lui confirma que Virginia n'avait rien dit à Margareth sur le rôle qu'il tenait dans sa conception.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel lorsque _It's been a hard day's night_ retentit, brisant ce moment de plénitude. Meg leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha.

- Yo ! Oui. Avec Sherlock Holmes. Je passe prendre mes affaires et je rentre. Promis je ne fais pas de détour. Amy, sérieux, t'es pas ma mère ! Pffff ! D'accord. Eh Amy ! Si je ne suis pas rentrée dans une heure, appelle le MI6.

Et elle raccrocha en riant.

- Cette fille est un garde du corps doublé d'un pitbull. Tout ça parce que maman lui a fait promettre de me protéger quand je suis venue m'installer à Londres.

- C'est bien son genre. Le détective avait un sourire nostalgique.

- On a vécu un temps ensemble, la première année, mais c'était un calvaire ! J'ai pris une autre coloc du coup puis je suis partie à Paris. Bref, on ne se supporte pas longtemps mais on ne peut pas vivre l'une sans l'autre.

- Les amis sont précieux. John m'a sorti de situations mortelles plusieurs fois.

-Et maintenant, vous allez vous marier. Comme c'est mignon ! se moqua Meg.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, en chœur. Sherlock lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi. Je voudrais éviter de me faire tuer par Miss Carlyle.

- Avec plaisir !

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Meg demanda à Sherlock s'il pouvait l'aider : elle avait beaucoup de sacs à prendre et ce serait plus simple de tout descendre à deux.

Ils montèrent donc les marches, Meg parlant avec enthousiasme de son année sur Paris. Sherlock écoutait d'une oreille mais ne s'ennuyait pas, étonnamment. Elle tourna la clé dans la porte tout en racontant la découverte de son premier crâne dans un lieu de fouilles au Nord-Est de la capitale française. Elle se retourna et hurla, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Le cadavre de son colocataire, Alexander Reeds était étendu sur le sol, une pièce sur chaque œil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**On est dimanche et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire )**

**Je vous laisse en charmante compagnie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Sherlock se dépêcha de faire sortir Meg de la pièce, la poussant dans la cuisine. Il l'installa sur une chaise, dos au salon où reposait le cadavre. Elle tremblait et pleurait à chaudes larmes, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après un moment d'hésitation, il la prit dans ses bras : elle s'accrocha aux plis de son manteau avec désespoir, enfouissant sa tête dans l'écharpe bleue. Le détective tapota maladroitement le dos de la jeune femme, cherchant de son autre main son téléphone. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il composa le numéro de John pour lui indiquer où il se trouvait et pour qu'il vienne au plus vite. Il appela ensuite Lestrade afin de lui signaler un nouveau meurtre.

Le temps des appels, Margareth s'était calmée et écartée du détective : les pleurs avaient cessé et son regard s'était fait dur, changeant ses beaux yeux bleus clairs en acier. Elle releva la tête et fixa le mur. Une colère froide l'envahissait. Elle voulait faire la peau au responsable de ce carnage.

Sherlock récupéra le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, plantant son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis.

- N'y pense même pas. La vengeance ne résout absolument rien. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça, baissant le visage.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait.

- Rien, renifla-t-elle. On était colocataires avant mon séjour à Paris puis il m'a proposée de recommencer lorsque je suis revenue. On a du coucher ensemble une fois ou deux...

Elle remonta ses genoux sur le siège, les entourant de ses bras, se protégeant du reste du monde. Sherlock la laissa là, ne pouvant absolument rien y faire et ne sachant surtout pas quoi faire. Il préférait se rendre utile et examiner le cadavre.

Il leva son manteau, le jeta sur un fauteuil défoncé et s'accroupit. Le corps était allongé sur le sol où était dessiné un pentacle à la craie. Le cerveau, le cœur et les reins avaient disparu. Cependant, les entailles étaient moins précises, comme si le coupable avait mis toute sa hargne dans cet acte. Cela valait aussi pour les égratignures visibles dans les narines. Il chercha et trouva la marque quasi invisible d'une injection mais à un endroit différent des fois précédentes. Mais c'était toujours le même mode opératoire et donc le même tueur. Il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers c'était John, son pas si caractéristique et reconnaissable entre mille pour Sherlock retentissait dans le couloir désert. La porte était restée ouverte.

- Tu vas bien ? Où est Meg ? demanda vivement le médecin, se mettant à la même hauteur que son fiancé, vérifiant que tout était en ordre.

- Ca va, John ! râla Sherlock en se dégageant. Meg a plus besoin de toi que moi. Elle est en état de choc.

John grommela une réponse rapide où résonnèrent les mots de « bâtard insensible » puis se précipita dans la direction qu'indiquait son idiot de compagnon qui put se remettre à l'ouvrage. La police arriva quelques instants plus tard, dérangeant le détective dans son inspection du mort. Lestrade commença à faire son laïus habituel lorsqu'il trouvait le détective avant lui sur une scène de crime, quand Sherlock lui demanda de se taire.

- Lestrade, arrêtez de jacasser comme une vieille concierge et venez plutôt par ici !

Il lui montra le poing du mort : il était resserré autour d'un bout de papier arraché. A deux – et après que Greg eut forcé le plus jeune à mettre des gants- ils arrivèrent à ouvrir la main. Ils découvrirent ainsi le bout d'une carte étudiante, de l'université de médecine d'Oxford, au nom d'Arthur Collins. Sherlock s'empressa de sortir la lettre que Meg lui avait confiée plus tôt, vérifiant le nom.

- Je crois que vous tenez un suspect, Lestrade. La victime a réussi à déchirer un bout de cette carte lorsqu'elle se battait avec notre tueur. C'est le seul corps qui montre des signes de lutte. Il est beaucoup plus grand que les deux autres, ça a dû être plus difficile pour faire l'injection.

Lestrade venait d'achever la lecture de la missive. Il le replia et demanda à Donovan d'aller lui chercher ce M. Collins puis de prévenir les légistes que le corps était à eux.

- Espérons que ce sera le bon. Cette pauvre gamine en a assez vu.

Alors que l'inspecteur finissait sa phrase, une furie blonde entra dans l'appartement. Elle s'arrêta au niveau des hommes, regardant le corps avec effroi. Sherlock reconnu l'amie de Margareth : il lui indiqua donc la direction de la cuisine où se trouvait toujours John. Le médecin fut rapidement congédier et vint rejoindre son amant et son ami.

- J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus, dit-il, assez effrayé. Meg veut partir le plus vite possible. Si tu veux aller l'interroger, Greg, c'est maintenant.

- Ca marche. Vous restez dans les parages, ordonna le policier.

Ils hochèrent la tête. John tira Sherlock à l'écart afin que ce dernier lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Il en était à l'ouverture de la porte lorsqu'un officier de police entra avec un colis. Le détective s'interrompit et se jeta dessus, le regardant sous toutes les coutures, le secouant, l'écoutant afin de savoir s'il ne contenait rien de dangereux. L'examen fini, il l'apporta à Margareth.

Elle était bien entourée : Amy avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et caressait ses cheveux d'un geste doux. Lestrade était face à elle, écoutant attentivement ce que la jeune fille lui racontait.

- On vient de livrer ça pour toi, déclara le détective en posant le paquet sur les genoux de Meg. Vas-y, ce n'est pas une bombe.

Elle leva un sourcil suspicieux, inquiète de ce qui l'attendait. Le détective était, lui, impatient. Voilà que le tueur se manifestait d'une autre façon que le meurtre, il allait en savoir plus. Et ça ne rata pas ! Dans le colis se trouvait les trois cerveaux des trois victimes, tous identifiables par le petit marque-place qui les accompagnait. Sherlock récupéra rapidement le paquet alors que Margareth le rejeta dans un cri puis elle enlaça Amanda en pleurant.

C'était Noël en février ! Il analysa, scanna, décrypta chaque parcelle du colis en silence, conservant un air neutre. Le tueur venait de faire une erreur. Quand il souleva le cerveau de William Fox, il trouva une enveloppe, adressée à Meg. Il la tendit à John, continuant son examen des pièces à conviction, sous l'oeil d'un policier que Lestrade avait appelé après la macabre découverte.

John frissonna en lisant ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'enveloppe :

« Margareth, tu es la perfection et l'intelligence. Tu m'appartiens depuis toujours et à jamais. Ils t'ont fait du mal, ils ont donc payé. Tu mérites le meilleur. Tu es ma reine, je suis ton soldat armé. Armé pour te protéger et tuer. »

- Putain ! Sherlock ! Lis ça, exhorta le médecin. Lestrade se pencha sur l'épaule de John.

- Plus tard, râla le détective.

- Holmes ! Vous devriez vraiment lire ça.

Le ton pressé et horrifié de l'inspecteur poussa Sherlock à lever la tête. Il arracha la feuille des mains de son compagnon. Son visage blanchit au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il jeta un regard à John qui acquiesça. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme qui essuyait ses larmes.

- Meg, prépare tes affaires. Tu viens vivre chez nous.

- Comment ? s'exclamèrent Margareth, Amanda et Lestrade en cœur.

Sherlock lui tendit la lettre.

- Tu es en danger, comme tous tes amis s'ils cherchent à t'héberger. Notre meurtrier est assez fou pour s'en prendre à chaque personne qui oserait t'aider. Il doit connaître les adresses de toutes tes connaissances. La nôtre est accessible mais il faudrait qu'il sache que tu es chez nous. C'est le seul endroit sûr.

- Non. Non. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger vous aussi. Vous allez vous marier et puis...

- Je pense que Sherlock a raison, Miss McLode, déclara Lestrade. John et lui veilleront sur vous. Vous ne craignez rien.

- Ils ont raison, Chérie. Tu seras en sécurité. Amanda passa une main sur la chevelure brune. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi.

Margareth regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Seul John n'avait pas parlé mais le sourire bienveillant qu'il lui offrit la rassura. Elle ramena son regard vers celui de Sherlock, toujours accroupi.

- Bien. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Amy, passant devant le corps en détournant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer.

Lestrade se tourna vers les deux amants.

- J'ai confiance en vous. Je suis sûr que vous savez ce que vous faites, Sherlock.

- Oui. Le tueur va la chercher. Il l'a veut pour lui seul. Lorsqu'il la trouvera, nous serons là.

- Ta mère va nous tuer, soupira John.

Les deux autres se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le médecin dont les joues se colorèrent.

- Ben oui. On rate l'essayage aujourd'hui et la soirée de samedi est fortement compromise pour cause d'enquête.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Je suis certain que tout ceci va vite se régler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Un nouveau chapitre en ce mercredi pluvieux (chez moi du moins). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et même s'il ne vous plaît pas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu désespérée par le manque de commentaires ^^**

**Rien est à moi (à part Meg, Louise et les autres) et ma beta est la meilleure !**

**Bonne lecture )**

Le trajet en taxi fut des plus silencieux. Après de longues embrassades, Amanda avait enfin laissé partir son amie pour faire ensuite de longues recommandations à Sherlock - qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Meg avait enfoncé son bonnet sur sa tête, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux larmoyants, derrière ses grosses lunettes. Elle s'était appuyée contre la fenêtre, regardant la ville défiler, totalement abattue. Elle s'était laissée guider depuis la découverte du cadavre d'Alexander : c'est Amanda qui avait fait sa valise, Sherlock qui avait réglé les derniers détails avec la police, John qui lui avait mis sa lourde veste de laine sur le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas... Personne n'était assez fou pour faire une chose pareille, juste pour l'impressionner. Elle n'était personne... A cet instant, plus qu'à tout autre, sa mère lui manquait. Elle, elle aurait trouvé les mots qui soignent, elle lui aurait expliquée pourquoi les hommes sont aussi méchants, elle lui aurait dit qu'il fallait toujours garder espoir. Des phrases dites des milliers de fois à travers le monde mais auxquelles elle savait donner un sens.

Elle sentait le regard du détective sur elle, toutefois elle ne se sentait pas le courage de supporter ce regard si perçant et totalement captivant. Lorsque sa mère lui parlait de son ami d'enfance, elle évoquait souvent ses yeux, reflet d'une âme brillante, curieuse et incomprise qui ne voulait pas se fondre dans le moule. Margareth soupira. Il fallait reprendre courage ! _Sherlock va trouver cet espèce de pervers démoniaque et le mettre sous les verrous. Ressaisis-toi Meg ! Tu ne sers à rien dans cet état !_

Le temps de se remettre en selle, ils étaient arrivés. John paya tandis que les deux autres sortaient de la voiture. La jeune femme devina, dans la nuit, une porte verte chaleureuse : elle replaça son sac et suivit le détective pendant que son compagnon portait son bagage. Ils grimpèrent une volée d'escaliers et arrivèrent dans un salon lumineux et encombré de divers objets, meubles et papiers. C'était tout à fait accueillant !

Un homme en costume chic et parapluie délicatement posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil semblait les attendre. Meg sentit le brun se tendre.

- Mycroft. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Sherlock.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir toute l'ironie de son hôte.

- Simple courtoisie, dit Mycroft en se relevant. Il tendit, avec un étrange sourire, la main à Margareth qui la serra. Mycroft Holmes, enchantée Miss McLode.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que vous connaissiez mon nom ? répliqua Meg en haussant un sourcil. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré mais son regard était vif.

- Parce que vous êtes aussi perspicace que votre mère...

- John, va montrer sa chambre à Margareth, s'il te plait, coupa froidement le détective.

Le médecin hocha la tête et entraîna l'étudiante vers l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock tout en lui expliquant qu'il valait mieux laisser ces deux-là régler leurs affaires de famille.

Une fois seuls, et assurés de ne pas être entendus, Sherlock grogna :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Mycroft ? Tu n'avais qu'à tout lui dire aussi !

- Calme-toi, petit frère, s'amusa le politicien en s'asseyant de nouveau. Je suis juste venu te prévenir pour le repas de samedi soir.

- Je croyais que Mère avait tout réglé. Le ton du détective s'était adouci mais n'en restait pas moins suspicieux.

- Pas tout à fait. Elle devait te le dire lors des essayages de cet après-midi mais comme vous n'êtes pas venus...

- Abrège Mycroft !

- Soit. Cela se fera chez moi. Mère juge sa salle de réception trop... classique pour pareil événement. Les invités sont prévenus, rassure-toi. Et, il va de soi que Margareth est conviée, bien entendu.

- Bien, bougonna Sherlock. Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Ton mot tu l'as déjà dit quand tu as proposé à Maman de s'occuper de ton mariage comme tu n'avais pas le temps et John non plus. Il fallait y réfléchir avant, petit frère.

John arriva à ce moment-là. Son amant le prévint des changements orchestrés par Judith pour leur soirée de fiançailles, ce qui ne sembla pas lui poser de problèmes.

- Margareth est allée prendre une douche. Je la préviendrai ensuite. Vous savez si mes parents et ma sœur sont au courant ?

- Votre sœur sera des nôtres mais... pour ce qui est de vos parents... Mycroft était embarrassé, chose assez rare, qui toucha John plus que la nouvelle – pas si surprenante – de l'absence de ses parents.

- Je m'en doutais, coupa le médecin. Je voulais juste m'en assurer.

Sherlock posa une main compatissante sur le bras de son compagnon, debout à ses côtés. Le choix qu'avait fait John de vivre avec lui n'avait pas été sans conséquences : les rapports froids qu'il entretenait avec son père depuis son entrée dans l'armée étaient devenus glacials avec l'annonce du mariage.

Mycroft se leva, épousseta son pantalon luxueux et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit un clin d'oeil discret à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il leur souhaita une bonne soirée, leur donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain et disparut. Au même instant, l'eau de la douche s'arrêta. John s'assit sur les genoux de Sherlock, mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui l'enlaça.

- Je vais faire à dîner. Tu vas manger et Margareth aussi. Lorsqu'elle aura fini, tu iras la chercher.

- Oui, Capitaine, rit le détective en embrassant la tempe de John.

- Je t'emmerde, grogna l'ancien soldat.

Il se releva péniblement, s'appuyant sur son amant qui riait. Il lui tira la langue, dans une attitude incroyablement virile et mature, puis s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Il croisa Meg qui séchait encore ses longs cheveux bruns avec une serviette : elle avait revêtue un pantalon de coton noir, une large marinière informe sous une veste en sweat grise. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, frottant énergiquement son crâne, la tête en avant. Les petits cheveux sur sa nuque étaient en train de boucler.

Sherlock soupira et se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Si elle avait hérité de cela aussi, ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Virginia avait bien fait son coup, comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme releva la tête d'un coup et fit un sourire timide au détective qui la regardait.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de sèche-cheveux. C'est une misère à chaque fois.

Elle glissa ses doigts de pianiste, divisant sa chevelure en trois mèches pour les tresser. Elle montra d'un signe de la tête le violon posé négligemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- C'est le tien ?

Sherlock acquiesça, se grattant le front, les sourcils soucieux.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

- Bof. Mal, je suppose, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Je suis en colère et très triste. Elle fit claquer l'élastique qui nouait sa tresse. Mais bon, il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que tu vas trouver qui a fait tout ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire alors que retentissait un « A table ! » tonitruant.

Margareth alla se coucher juste après avoir picoré dans son assiette. Comme Sherlock qui, lui, retourna à son enquête. Il étala sur la table basse les nombreuses photos de l'enquête, cherchant ce qui aurait pu lui échapper. John fit la vaisselle puis alla lire son journal, traîner sur le net, mettre à jour son blog jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Tard dans la nuit, le détective émergea de son palais mental : il recouvrit son fiancé avec un plaid qui traînait sur le canapé puis alla vérifier que sa fille – plus il y pensait, plus cette idée lui plaisait – allait bien. Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte et ne trouva pas la jeune femme dans son lit.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle depuis la fenêtre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Sherlock s'avança dans la pièce. Il ne voyait que le dos de Meg, sa capuche remontée sur sa tête.

- Apprendre à observer, ça t'intéresse ?

Meg tourna la tête rapidement, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Ils retournèrent au salon où John dormait toujours paisiblement, émettant de légers ronflements. Riant doucement, ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, face aux photographies. Et Sherlock lui expliqua tout : comment repérer chaque détails, chaque indice, comment les mettre en rapport les uns les autres, comment déduire les moindres éléments. Observer ces cadavres qu'elle revoyait dans ses cauchemars sous cet angle, lui faisait, paradoxalement, du bien. Elle arrivait à sortir de l'émotion pour pénétrer dans le monde si rassurant de la logique. La voix grave de l'homme à côté d'elle aidait aussi.

Et ils trouvèrent. Meg vit ce que Sherlock n'avait pas vu, cet insignifiant détail qui ne voulait rien dire, sauf pour elle. Et elle fut surprise, horrifiée, anéantie. Mais en colère. Surtout en colère. Sherlock tenta de la consoler, la mettant au courant de son plan. Celui qu'il venait d'échafauder pendant les quelques minutes qu'il avait fallu à Meg pour se remettre.

Tout à leur piège, ils ne virent pas arriver le matin : c'est le bâillement profond de John qui les fit sursauter. Le médecin papillonna des yeux, se massant les cervicales. En voyant les mines conspiratrices qu'ils avaient face à lui, il soupira, se leva tant bien que mal et grommela en allant vers la cuisine :

- Je vais faire du thé. Je sens que les explications vont être longues.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Oui, nous sommes samedi et non dimanche. J'ai juste énormément de boulot demain et je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver le temps de publier. Je préfère donc de vous offrir ce texte avant. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Merci d'ailleurs à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire.**

**Et ma beta, c'est toujours la plus meilleure.**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**RAR :**

**Chou ****: Merci pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup tous ces compliments ) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. ^^**

- Attendez deux secondes que je comprenne. Vous avez trouvé qui est le détraqué qui a commis tous ces meurtres mais vous ne savez ni son mobile ni s'il va continuer à tuer.

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Margareth et Sherlock tentaient d'expliquer à un John peu réveillé et totalement déconcerté leurs découvertes de cette nuit. Cependant, ils refusaient de divulguer le nom du tueur ainsi que leur plan. Enfin, Sherlock refusait.

- Tu es un mauvais acteur. Si on te dévoile tout maintenant, tu risques de tout faire capoter, tenta de se justifier le détective.

John commençait à s'énerver, son compagnon le voyait bien : des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses pommettes et sa nuque, il s'était redressé et serrait les poings. Sherlock s'approcha et lui mit les mains sur les épaules pour le tourner face à lui.

- John... Je ne te tiens pas à l'écart, au contraire. Tu sauras quand agir et comment le moment venu. Je ne veux juste pas gâcher l'effet de surprise, tu comprends ?

Le médecin soupira et se détendit. Il s'écarta de son fiancé, en croisant les bras.

- De toute façon, quoique je dise, tu feras bien comme tu veux. Il ramassa sa tasse et la mit dans l'évier. Je vais m'habiller. Je dois aller bosser.

Il fit un petit sourire aux deux complices et sortit de la cuisine, las. Margareth se leva pour se mettre aux côtés du détective qui s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail.

- Je pense qu'il comprend, Sherlock, et qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

- John comprend toujours mais il accepte difficilement, soupira le brun. Je monte le voir. Habille-toi, on doit passer au Yard.

Meg acquiesça et regarda Sherlock rejoindre son fiancé. Elle secoua la tête : elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux hommes. Elle entra dans la chambre d'ami – qui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire expérimental qu'à une chambre soit dit en passant – et rassembla ses affaires. Soudain, les Beatles résonnèrent : c'était la sonnerie dédiée à Amanda. Elle coupa le son, n'ayant aucune envie de rassurer sa meilleure amie sur son état. Elle s'habilla, en sifflant. Son piano lui manquait dans ces moments-là. Des bruits de pas puis de meubles qu'on déplace venant de la chambre du dessus attirèrent son attention. Elle eut un sourire railleur : il savait se faire pardonner le détective ! Toujours en sifflotant, elle enfila un gros pull en laine et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa avec son ordinateur en attendant que les deux tourtereaux en aient fini avec la bagatelle.

Lorsque Sherlock descendit, à moitié débraillé, remettant correctement sa veste de costume, il lui adressa un regard menaçant et glacial face à son sourire moqueur :

- Tu te tais.

- Mais je n'ai absolument rien dit, répondit le jeune femme, conservant son sourire.

John descendit à la suite de son compagnon, les joues rougies et l'air béat. Il récupéra sa veste de cuir puis jeta son manteau à Sherlock. Il planta son regard dans celui irrésistiblement attirant du détective :

- Pas de bêtises. Si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles. Vous ne vous mettez pas en danger, vous ne poursuivez aucun tueur psychopathe sans m'avertir. Et vous ne faites pas sauter l'appart !

John embrassa férocement son amant, salua Meg d'un signe de tête et s'en alla. L'étudiante se releva, récupérant sa veste, puis se retourna vers Sherlock qui était encore sous le choc. Elle agita la main devant son visage ce qui sembla le ramener à lui. Il cligna des yeux pour finalement se fixer sur Meg qui conservait son grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On y va, grogna le brun en passant la porte.

Meg explosa de rire. Un rire qui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Margareth compris mieux les rapports qu'entretenaient Sherlock avec les autres lors de leur passage à Scotland Yard. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Lestrade, évitant ou bousculant les officiers qui étaient sur son passage, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards noirs, parfois méchants qu'on lui lançait. Ils entrèrent sans frapper Greg ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde. Meg eut à peine le temps de saluer l'inspecteur que le détective commença :

- Vous avez trouvé Collins ?

- J'allais justement vous envoyer un message. Non, répondit-il en se redressant, il est absent de son université depuis le début de la semaine et aucune trace d'un quelconque passage récent à son appartement. Son colocataire ne l'a pas vu depuis lundi matin mais il ne s'est pas inquiété. Il dit que c'est habituel. En revanche, on a trouvé des seringues et plusieurs solutions et médicaments. Je les ai envoyés au labo.

- Vous allez trouver une correspondance avec le potassium utilisé pour tuer les trois précédentes victimes.

- Comment est-ce que pouvez le savoir, Holmes ? demanda Lestrade, à moitié surpris.

- Plus tard. Vous n'avez donc rien. Il se tourna vers Meg. Tu peux nous laisser quelques instants s'il-te-plaît ? C'est pour le mariage.

- Euh oui, bien sûr. Vous avez des toilettes ?

- Au bout du couloir à droite, indiqua l'inspecteur.

Elle le remercia et sortit du bureau. Sherlock s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau de Lestrade.

- Il y a un pro…

- Margareth McLode est ma fille, lâcha Sherlock, le regard planté dans celui de Greg.

Dire que ce dernier était surpris était un euphémisme.

- Quoi ?! cria-t-il. Mais… mais… comment ?

- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant de la façon dont se font les enfants, Lestrade, plaisanta le plus jeune. Sous ses grands airs, il n'en menait pas large. Mais il avait besoin que l'inspecteur le sache, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Sherlock ! Mais cette gamine a 22 ans ! Ca voudrait dire que vous l'avez eu à… à…

- 15 ans. Première relation sexuelle avec une amie plus âgée. Je ne le sais que depuis le début de l'affaire. Il avait dit cela sans émotion, d'un ton froid, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ce point-là.

- Je comprends mieux alors… dit Lestrade avec un petit sourire. Vous vous inquiétez pour elle.

- Bien sûr. Ne dites pas de bêtises, coupa Sherlock acerbe. J'aurais besoin de vous…

Lestrade fut de suite beaucoup plus attentif.

Pendant ce temps, Margareth, après un tour express aux toilettes, attendait devant la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur. Elle commença à pianoter, les yeux fermés, sur le bord du siège dur et peu confortable : son piano lui manquait vraiment. Elle aurait eu besoin de pouvoir sortir toutes ces émotions qui explosaient en elle, sur un chemin de blanches et de noires. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le Sergent Sally Donovan. Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Oui, Sergent ? Vous avez besoin de plus d'éclaircissements ? interrogea Meg en essayant d'adopter un ton poli.

- Je venais vous tenir compagnie.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je suis certaine que Sherlock va sortir d'ici quelques minutes.

- Sherlock ? Vous semblez proches alors que vous ne le connaissez que depuis quelques jours ? Si je peux vous donner un conseil, méfiez-vous, Miss McLode, cet homme est un aimant à problèmes.

Margareth expira fortement et commença à se redresser. Le ton qu'employait la jeune femme à ses côtés ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Elle essaya de contenir les remarques acides qui lui venaient.

- Son travail nécessite de se mettre en danger…

- Voyons, Margareth ! Ce mec est un taré ! Il est totalement odieux, même avec le Docteur. Je me demande encore comment fait Watson pour le supporter. Vous vivez chez lui, vous avez bien vu qu'il n'est pas normal.

La diatribe de Donovan fut interrompue par un regard bleu perçant et venimeux.

- Je ne vous connais pas, Sergent. Vous n'avez aucun conseil à me donner sur mes fréquentations. Mais, puisque vous vous êtes permis de le faire, c'est à mon tour. Lorsqu'on ne sait pas quoi faire de son cul et qu'on est assez stupide pour coucher avec un collègue marié, et qui vous prend pour une conne en plus, on évite de prodiguer ses conseils comme une spécialiste des relations humaines. Elle se releva.

- Comment est-ce que vous… ? C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ? s'énerva Sally.

Tout le bureau s'était tu, écoutant le dispute entre les deux femmes. Meg replaça sa tresse d'un geste élégant, mit son sac sur son épaule, le regard toujours fixé sur l'officier de police.

- Il n'y a pas que Sherlock Holmes qui soit capable de déduire les moindres détails grâce à un peu d'observation, murmura Margareth. La prochaine fois que vous oserez le traiter de taré, faites attention à ne pas m'avoir dans les parages.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, Sergent, c'est un conseil, répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite et un clin d'œil. Sherlock, on y va.

En effet, le détective était sorti au milieu de l'altercation, troublé par les propos de Meg. Alors, lorsqu'il entendit l'ordre de la jeune fille, il la suivi sans faire d'histoires, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Vous vous êtes encore fourrée dans de beaux draps, Sally, rit Lestrade.

Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street en fin d'après-midi, après un tour à la morgue où Meg, qui s'était calmée entre temps, rencontra Molly. Elle discuta avec elle pendant que le détective examinait les corps. Ils allèrent ensuite manger chez Angelo qui s'étonna de l'absence de John et refusa d'allumer la bougie. « Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais, Sherlock. » Le détective balbutia et rougit tandis que Meg riait. Elle mangea un plat de lasagnes et le brun remarqua qu'il appréciait la voir manger avec gourmandise, comme c'était le cas avec John. Cette proximité rapide, naturelle et inédite l'inquiétait mais il laissait faire, suivant les conseils de son fiancé.

Fiancé qui les trouva, lorsqu'il rentra du travail, affalés dans le salon, Sherlock allongé sur le canapé, dans sa position habituelle, alors que Meg était assise par terre, le dos contre le sofa, en train de travailler. De temps en temps, elle passait sa tasse de thé à Sherlock, sans quitter l'écran de son ordinateur. Il sourit : secrètement, l'ancien Capitaine espérait pouvoir s'habituer à ce genre de scène.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Nous sommes mercredi et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le reste. En tout cas, que ce soit bons ou mauvais, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours un régal de les lire !**

**Trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? demanda Sherlock en descendant dans le salon, le samedi soir.

Ils avaient passé la journée à préparer un plan pour capturer le tueur, laissant John s'occupait du plan de table dans la cuisine. Ils avaient arrêté deux heures auparavant afin de s'habiller pour la soirée. Il était donc étonnant, pour Sherlock, de trouver Margareth, en robe de chambre et chaussures noires à talon, boudant, assise sur le canapé.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre ! Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir pendant que j'étais chez vous. Et il est hors de question d'y aller en jean et chemise, même avec de belles chaussures, alors que vous êtes tous les deux tellement canons.

Entre temps, John était arrivé, portant le même costume d'un bleu sombre qu'à Noël : il avait refusé d'en acheter un autre alors qu'il n'avait porté celui-là qu'une seule fois. En revanche, Sherlock était vêtu d'un trois-pièces anthracite et d'une chemise noire, coupés sur mesure, mettant parfaitement en valeur tous ses angles et ses courbes. En observant bien les deux hommes, Meg eut une idée :

- Sherlock, tu fais combien en taille de pantalon ?

- 27 pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, la jeune fille courut dans la chambre du haut. John mit un bras autour des hanches de son fiancé et déposa un baiser léger dans son cou :

- Si elle met le bordel dans l'armoire, elle rangera.

Sherlock émit un petit rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il avait abandonné l'espoir de les coiffer un jour. Par ailleurs, John les aimait ainsi.

- Pas trop stressé, soldat ?

- Un peu. Je ne sais pas qui ta mère a invité, ta fille qui ne sait pas qu'elle est ta fille nous accompagne et on va dîner chez ton frère. Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule soirée, dit John en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Tu as oublié le tueur qui poursuit Meg, ajouta le détective.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, souffla le médecin désabusé.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Margareth arriva, prête. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon de costume noir, appartenant au détective, qui retombait parfaitement sur ses escarpins noirs vernis. Une chemise blanche en soie, au décolleté profond mais contrôlé, était rentrée dans le pantalon, sous une veste appartenant toujours à Sherlock. Elle avait retroussé les manches et fermé un bouton. Ses lunettes enlevées, son regard était rehaussé d'un trait de crayon noir, l'agrandissant. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon de danseuse classique. Elle fit face aux futurs époux, l'air incertaine.

- Alors ? Ca donne quoi ? J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé… C'est toujours mieux qu'un jean et un pull mais ça fait peut-être pas assez... Ou au contraire, ça fait serveur. En même temps, le côté masculin-féminin c'est à la mode. Bon, j'ai pas de sac mais je n'ai pas besoin de mon téléphone. Je prendrai juste mon portefeuille qui est une pochette en fait mais elle était trop belle pour que je l'utilise que pour les sorties. Ah ! Le rouge à lèvre !

C'est vrai qu'elle parlait trop quand elle était stressée ! Elle se jeta sur son sac, farfouillant avec vigueur jusqu'à sortir un petit tube noir où se croisaient deux C. Elle en mit sur ses lèvres qui se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate.

- Et comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

John croisa le regard de Sherlock. Ils échangèrent un sourire : Meg était très belle et radieuse.

- Parfaite, admira le détective.

oOo

Une voiture les emmena chez Mycroft, dans un hôtel particulier luxueux qui ne surpris guère John. Meg avait recommencé à se ronger les ongles, sous le regard critique de Sherlock. Elle lui tira la langue.

C'est Ruth, la gouvernant des frères Holmes, qui leur ouvrit, en sautant dans les bras du détective. Margareth articula un « C'est qui ? » silencieux dans la direction de John. Cependant, la vieille dame se tourna vers elle avant que le médecin n'ait pu lui répondre.

- Mon dieu ! Tu dois être la fille de Virginia, s'exclama Ruth en embrassant Margareth. J'adorais ta mère, c'était une brave petite. Intelligente et assez gentille pour supporter ce grand dadais irresponsable ! Ils m'en ont fait voir tous les deux !

- Vous allez nous faire dormir sur le perron, Ruth ? plaisanta John.

- Oh John ! Comment allez-vous ? Elle l'embrassa. Allez viens ma belle ! Je vais te faire les présentations, continua-t-elle en emmenant Meg vers le hall puis le salon.

La jeune femme se laissa guider mais tourna la tête pour jeter un regard apeuré et inquiet vers les deux hommes qui riaient.

Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux qu'ils déposèrent dans un vestiaire. Sur le chemin du salon, Louise, l'épouse de Mycroft, vint à leur rencontre, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle était très élégante et digne dans son rôle de maîtresse de maison.

- Je viens de croiser, aux bras de Ruth, une jeune femme qui te ressemble, Sherlock.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, répondit le détective en embrassant sa belle-sœur. Je suis certain que mon cher frère te raconte tous mes déboires afin d'égayer un peu tes soirées de princesse esseulée.

- Tu es notre principal sujet de conversion, évidemment. Elle éclata de rire en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses. Va sauver Margareth de Ruth ! Tu sais comme elle est. Dans deux minutes, elle va lui faire la liste de toutes tes pires conneries.

Le détective, perplexe, s'engouffra dans le salon où résonnait déjà le bruit de plusieurs conversations. Louise se retourna vers John qui n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait anxieux. La diplomate se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ca va, John ? Pas trop nerveux ?

- Je me sens comme un condamné à mort devant sa potence, plaisanta le médecin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Judith a invité toutes les connaissances qu'elle ne voulait pas voir au mariage. C'est la tradition. Et encore, il y a moins de monde que lors de ma soirée de fiançailles !

Ils se sourirent. John aimait beaucoup Louise, elle était la seule « pièce rapportée » comme elle le disait si bien, de la famille Holmes. Elle était passée par là, par toutes ces cérémonies traditionnelles qui le stressaient et l'ennuyaient profondément. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, et à Sherlock, ils se seraient déjà mariés, entourés de leur famille proche et de leurs quelques amis. Point. Mais cela paraissait important pour Judith et Sherlock avait envie de se faire pardonner pour ne pas avoir été là ces dernières années.

- Ca va bien se passer. Je te jure. Tu vas faire quelques sourires, serrer des dizaines de mains et éviter que Sherlock ne se fâche avec la quasi-totalité de la famille.

- Pour le dernier point, je ne peux rien faire, rit le docteur, un peu rasséréné.

Il proposa son bras à sa future belle-sœur et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon.

oOo

L'ensemble de la soirée se passa plutôt bien : le buffet était bon, les boissons abondantes et les invités parfaits. Exception faite de Harriet dont le comportement rappela à John pourquoi il ne la voyait jamais. Totalement saoule, il la ramena à la porte avec l'interdiction formelle de se pointer comme ça à leur mariage. Il lui restait bien six mois pour apprendre à se tenir comme il le fallait.

Sherlock, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir et John était introuvable. Mycroft n'avait cessé de le titiller, le provoquant jusqu'à ce que Louise ne vienne le sauver. Elle réussit à faire taire son mari grâce à quelques caresses et remarques sur son comportement à lui lors de leur mariage.

- Sherlock ne s'est pas enfermé dans son bureau, en pyjama, refusant de descendre pour saluer ses invités, lui.

Le politicien était parti en grognant, suivi de son épouse hilare. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sherlock retrouva enfin John.

-Je te cherchais, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de son amant qui discutait avec Rhéa, la sœur de Judith, une femme intelligente et d'un grand charme. Je peux te l'enlever, ma Tante ?

- Bien sûr, mon chéri. Je te le rends. Au plaisir d'une nouvelle conversation, John. Je saurais vous faire changer d'avis, commenta-t-elle en partant rejoindre sa fille et son nouveau petit copain – joueur de polo permanenté à l'œil vitreux.

- Pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle « chéri » ? railla le médecin.

- Ils aiment jouer avec leur vie. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Oh ! Du meilleur film des Monty Pythons. Elle soutenait que c'est « La vie de…

- Ennuyeux, coupa le détective avec un baiser.

Il approfondit un peu plus, se moquant d'être dans une salle pleine à craquer. Il en avait envie depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cet endroit tout sauf chaleureux où chacun le complimentait d'avoir « enfin » trouvé quelqu'un et arrêté de prendre de la drogue. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, d'eux. Alors, tout ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant, c'était prendre son fiancé et fuir. Il allait lui proposer lorsque John demanda :

- Meg a l'air de bien s'entendre avec ta mère.

Sherlock se retourna. En effet, Judith et Margareth étaient assises sur un petit sofa et riaient. Le détective n'avait pas vu sa mère ainsi depuis des années. Elle posait un regard tendre sur la jeune fille qui avait ôté la veste du détective et défait ses longs cheveux. Elle semblait à l'aise, son anxiété oubliée.

- Oui. Ma mère a toujours voulu être grand-mère.

- Ce n'est pas que ça Sherlock, expliqua John, tendrement. Regarde-les. Meg est parfaitement à sa place. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire un fois l'enquête terminée ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans sa vie comme ça, que je n'aurai rien à lui apporter. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus responsable maintenant qu'à 15 ans… Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne me vois pas l'effacer. Il eut un rire gêné. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là. Je ne comprends rien.

John le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement, voulant faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le détective dans cette étreinte.

- Ecoute. On va rentrer à la maison. Je pense qu'on a suffisamment paradé pour ce soir, ta mère ne nous en voudra pas. Puis, on ira dans notre chambre et on parlera de tout ça. Au calme et au chaud. Tu es d'accord ?

Sherlock eut un sourire éclatant, l'embrassa et partit en hurlant :

- Meg ! Rassemble tes affaires ! On y va !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, en tout cas, il me tardait de commencer mes vacances !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : j'attends et je lis toujours avec un réel plaisir vos envies. Merci en tout cas à ceux et celles qui le font )**

**Merci aussi à ma super beta !**

**Bonne lecture !**

John avait réussi à ramener tout le monde sain et sauf à Baker Street. Margareth avait boudé dans la voiture parce qu'ils partaient alors qu'elle s'amusait bien et une dispute avait failli éclater entre elle et Sherlock. Le médecin, assis entre eux, était intervenu et avait ramené le calme avant que le ton ne monte.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Meg les salua et se réfugia dans la chambre d'ami en claquant la porte. Ce qui arracha un rire franc à John.

- Par Saint Georges ! Elle te ressemble vraiment.

Sherlock tenta un sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Il fallait qu'il mette rapidement cette situation au clair. Si ses calculs étaient justes, le suspect n'allait pas tarder à se rappeler à eux et il faudrait qu'ils se tiennent prêts, sans sentiment parasite.

- John, geignit le détective. Tu avais dit que…

- Oui, mon amour, coupa son amant. On y va.

Il prit Sherlock par la main et le mena dans leur chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, il commença à déshabiller son amant. Il enleva la veste grise, passa un doigt dans le nœud de la cravate, ôta le gilet et défit les boutons de la chemise cintrée. Tout fini à terre, suivit rapidement du pantalon de costume. Sherlock se laissait faire, il savait que John aimait beaucoup prendre le temps de le dévêtir. Une fois nu, le médecin le poussa sur le lit afin d'enlever, lui aussi, ses vêtements. A son tour, il se cala entre les oreillers, proposant son torse au détective avant de les recouvrir de la couette.

Ils soupirèrent de bien-être. La soirée avait été épuisante et stressante.

- Je suis désolé pour Harry, commença Sherlock.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre Harry dans une pièce avec un bar. En tout cas, ce diner était une réussite. Il faudra remercier ta mère.

- Ouais. C'est surtout une chose de moins à faire, grommela le détective. Il me tarde que ce fichu mariage soit passé pour que je t'aie enfin à moi tout seul.

Le médecin rit et resserra son étreinte. Un silence se fit, chacun profitant de l'instant et des caresses offertes par l'autre. Sherlock passait sa main sur le ventre de son amant, dessinant de fines arabesques autour de son nombril. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, incertain, avant de murmurer.

- John. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Margareth ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ?

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire avant que tout ne s'emballe. Ce sera déjà ça de fait et tu n'auras plus à garder ce secret. Et je pense qu'elle réagira bien. Elle t'adore, ça se voit. Votre complicité est instinctive, naturelle. Il suffisait de vous voir, hier soir, quand je suis rentré.

Sherlock s'écarta de John pour s'allonger et regarder le plafond, réfléchissant à ce que son amant venait de lui dire. Il avait raison, cela semblait absolument logique. Mais passer à l'étape suivante, à une confrontation face à face, c'était un peu plus difficile. Il se frotta les yeux.

- Et si cela se passe mal ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

John se retrouva, d'un coup de hanche, à califourchon sur Sherlock. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, l'hésitation du détective affrontant la tendresse de son compagnon.

- Je t'aime mon amour. Je sais que tu le sais mais j'aime te le dire car à chaque fois, je peux voir une petite étincelle s'allumer au fond de tes yeux. A chaque fois, tu es troublé, ne sachant pas si tu peux croire à ma déclaration ou pas. Je suppose, et je sais, que le départ de Virginia n'a pas arrangé la confiance que tu peux avoir dans les autres…

- J'ai confiance en toi, John.

- Et moi en toi. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que Meg ne te rejettera pas car tu es son père. Bien au contraire. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu es une personne extraordinaire, Sherlock.

- Ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent, railla le détective.

- Le monde est peuplé d'idiots.

Ils se sourirent et John se pencha pour embrassa son amant. Ses mains s'accrochèrent dans ses boucles brunes, tirant légèrement afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il mordilla les lèvres ourlées de Sherlock puis descendit dans son cou. Le brun grogna.

- John… Si j'allais parler à…

- Même pas en rêve, coupa l'ancien capitaine de l'armée en continuant ses baisers. Tu auras tout ton temps demain. J'irai même chercher des croissants dans la boulangerie française de Seymour Street, si tu veux. Mais, je t'en supplie, ce soir, tu es à moi. J'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour depuis que je t'ai vu dans ton costume.

Sherlock reprit les lèvres de John entre les siennes, pour cacher son rougissement à son amant. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il appréciait tellement les déclarations d'affection, de tendresse et de désir de John. Elles étaient illogiquement belles et simples. Parfaites.

- Je valide l'idée des croissants.

Le rire de John fut rapidement étouffé par un nouveau baiser. Les corps s'entraînèrent avec force dans une danse sensuelle et intime. Sherlock écarta les cuisses tandis que son compagnon descendait sur son torse, embrassant, léchant et suçant chaque morceau de peau qu'il rencontrait. Les clavicules aiguës furent assaillies, tout comme les tétons rosés. Il se retrouva bientôt au niveau de son aine, profitant de la peau douce de cet endroit. Les gémissements du détective étaient une mélodie savoureuse qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque John prit en bouche son érection. Les yeux bleus de Sherlock se fermèrent alors qu'un grognement guttural lui échappa. Il attrapa les cheveux de John et se cambra, poussant son pénis entre les lèvres de son amant. Cette torture était délectable, il pouvait céder à tout moment. Ce dont il n'avait pas envie.

Il prit la main de son fiancé qui se trouvait encore sur son ventre et lécha les doigts. John comprit le message. En continuant sa fellation – surtout les légers mordillements sur le gland rougi, ce dont raffolait Sherlock – le médecin fit passer ses doigts humidifiés de salive sur la peau tendre du périnée. Il préparé son amoureux avec vigueur jusqu'au ce qu'il soit suppliant. Alors, il se redressa et embrassa Sherlock tout son saoul. Ce dernier fit mine de se retourner afin de se mettre sur le ventre. John l'arrêta.

- Sherlock. Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Stop ! J'en ai envie, John. Cette position te plait et après ce que tu viens de me faire, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Dans ce sens-là, nous avons plus de chance de finir ensemble dans un orgasme retentissant.

- Existe-t-il un putain de moment où tu ne réfléchis pas ? demanda John en se plaçant derrière son fiancé qui s'était déjà mis sur ses coudes et avait écarté les cuisses à la hauteur adéquate pour le médecin.

- Un seul. Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas le manquer.

John s'enfonça dans les fesses de Sherlock avec un « bâtard » appuyé. Les doigts du blond agrippèrent les hanches osseuses du détective qui grogna, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, en prenant son pénis en main. Le rythme s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que le plaisir les envahissait. Leurs sueurs se mêlaient, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs mouvements se coordonnaient. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un corps emplis d'amour et de désir.

La jouissance les faucha d'un coup, soudainement, et ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles en riant.

- Comme je l'avais prévu, énonça simplement le brun.

Ils se sourirent puis se retournèrent en essayant de ne pas écraser l'autre afin de retrouver une position plus confortable. Les draps étaient tâchés, la chambre sentait le sexe mais ça ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde. John se retrouva dans les bras de Sherlock et lui embrassa la poitrine.

- Bonne nuit Sherlock. Ne pense pas à demain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, soldat. Je suis bien trop occupé à profiter de la sensation de ton sperme qui coule de mes fesses.

Leurs rires reprirent de plus belle.

- Allez ! Dors, au lieu de raconter des conneries.

- Bonne nuit John. Je t'aime, répondit Sherlock dans un bâillement.

- Moi aussi Sherlock. Moi aussi.

oOo

Le lendemain, Meg se réveilla peu avant dix heures. La soirée avait été très sympathique et elle avait apprécié de rencontrer la famille de Sherlock. Chacun y était allé de sa petite anecdote sur le duo qu'il formait avec sa mère ce qu'il lui avait beaucoup plu.

Elle se leva donc, dans la ferme intention de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les habitants de l'appartement. Il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse pardonner son coup d'éclat de la veille qui avait été profondément ridicule. Mais elle ne voulait pas partir ! De plus, si elle en avait cru les bruits venant de la chambre des futurs mariés, ils devaient avoir faim ce matin. Elle prit son portable et se rendit dans la cuisine, paradant dans son chaud pyjama rouge tout sauf sexy. Elle mit l'eau à chauffer et sortit les œufs du frigo. Elle y trouva un reste de jambon qui pourrait servir de bacon et de quoi faire des pancakes en fouillant dans les placards. Pendant que la poêle chauffait, elle jeta un œil à son téléphone. Elle avait reçu une dizaine de messages d'Amanda ! En soufflant et sans les lire, elle le reposa et reprit sa préparation.

Et c'est sur une odeur gourmande de jambon grillé et d'œufs brouillés que se réveilla le détective. Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre pour rejoindre la table du petit-déjeuner. Il fut alors surpris de trouver Meg en train de chantonner au lieu de John qui faisait à manger.

- Salut ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Salut… Tu n'aurais pas vu John ce matin ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était levé… Et je suis debout depuis une grosse demi-heure. Pancakes ?

Sherlock secoua la tête négativement. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait senti John se lever il y avait une heure déjà, il devrait être rentré. Il récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche et l'appela. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Aucune réponse. Son inquiétude avait augmenté d'un cran. Meg arrêta la bouilloire et capta le regard du détective.

- Tu crois que… ?

- Si c'est le cas, notre tueur vient de commettre sa plus grande erreur.

Avant qu'il ne réessaie une nouvelle fois, un texto lui arriva. Il sauta sur ses jambes et fila dans la chambre.

- Meg ! Va te préparer ! John vient d'être enlevé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui en révèle beaucoup plus sur toute cette sombre histoire. D'ailleurs, il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre ensuite et un épilogue. C'est presque la fin…**

**J'espère en tout cas, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie, d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui laisse des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir énorme de les lire et d'y répondre. Ah oui ! Et ma beta aussi ! ^^**

**Allez ! Je cesse mes blablas et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

_**RAR**_

**Cucumber**** : oui, ça marche ! J'ai pu lire ton petit mot qui m'a ravi ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Fan :**** Oui, de l'action ! Mais il y en a jamais beaucoup dans mes fics…^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! **

Ils furent rapidement prêts et la porte claqua avec violence. Pendant que Sherlock tentait de récupérer un taxi, Meg regardait le sms que le tueur avait envoyé.

« Rends la moi et je te le rendrai. Tu as une heure. 9 Harcourt Street. »

- Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Putain, Sherlock !

- Quoi ?

- C'est mon ancien appartement. Le tout premier où j'ai habité avec Amanda…

Meg paniquait, clairement. C'était encore à cause d'elle… John était en danger par sa faute à elle ! Le détective remarqua sa détresse et lui prit la main pour la calmer.

- Meg, regarde moi.

La jeune fille suivit l'ordre qui lui était donné et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock. Sans un mot, elle arriva à se détendre, portée par le regard intense de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle acquiesça, resserrant ses doigts dans la main du détective qui lui offrit un mince sourire.

- Bien. On va y aller à pied, ce sera plus rapide. Prête ?

- Oui, dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

Toujours main dans la main, ils coururent comme si leur vie en dépendait, faisant s'écarter les passants, jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par le ravisseur. Meg composa le code sur l'interphone qui n'avait pas changé et ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement. La porte était entrebâillée.

- Tu restes derrière moi. Si tu suis ce qu'on a prévu, tout se passera bien. D'accord ? murmura Sherlock.

Meg hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle sortit une arme de son sac. Le détective leva un sourcil désapprobateur.

- Tu es sûre que tu sais t'en servir ?

- J'ai habité à la campagne toute ma vie et mon grand-père adorait la chasse.

- Bon. Bien.

Ils se regardèrent et entrèrent, Sherlock passant devant Meg qui armait son pistolet. L'appartement sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Ils traversèrent un long couloir qui les mena dans un salon dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Personne n'avait vécu ici depuis plusieurs années, certainement depuis que Meg avait abandonné la colocation avec son amie. Sherlock jeta un œil dans la pièce et vit que John se trouvait au centre, attaché à une chaise. Il paraissait calme mais une tension certaine était visible dans les muscles raides de son cou. Son regard pointait vers un coin de la salle puis sur eux, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Il soupira et son compagnon lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ca va chéri ?

- Parfaitement. On a de la visite, Sherlock.

Avec un sourire hypocrite, ce dernier se tourna dans la direction indiquée par son amant.

Amanda Carlyle tenait son arme dans leur direction, l'air un peu fou. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une joie malsaine lorsqu'elle vit Meg apparaître.

- Ma puce ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça fait longtemps !

- Seulement deux jours Amy, répondit Margareth d'un ton froid et haineux, la maintenant dans son viseur. Sa main ne tremblait pas, ce qui rassura un peu Sherlock. Maintenant, arrête tes conneries et relâche John. Il ne t'a rien fait.

- Lui non. Elle marqua une pause, aménageant son suspense comme une tragédienne. Mais ton père oui.

Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés, tourna sa tête tellement rapidement vers Meg qu'on entendit ses os craqués. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire son état : il était à la fois étonné de ce retournement de situation, furieux de s'être laissé avoir et fier d'avoir une fille si intelligente. John, lui, était plus que surpris. Il étouffa un éclat de rire, totalement mal venu dans une situation pareille : il aurait dû parier que la jeune femme, vu sa ressemblance avec Sherlock, était elle aussi au courant et depuis longtemps ! Margareth, quant à elle, adressa un regard d'excuse au détective puis fixa de nouveau Amanda qui avait un sourire diabolique.

- Explique-toi, ordonna la jeune femme brune.

- C'est tellement simple, mon ange. Je pensais que tu avais tout deviné, comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude. Son mépris se ressentait dans chaque mot de sa phrase. C'est toi qui m'a demandée tout ça, ma puce.

- Moi ? s'étrangla Meg.

- Oui, ma chérie. Tu ne te souviens pas ? On venait de lire un article sur le grand Sherlock Holmes et tu as dit que seul un meurtre te permettrait de le rencontrer, que tu n'aurais jamais le courage sinon. Tu te souviens maintenant mon ange ?

- Mais… Mais… Amy ! Jamais je ne t'ai…

- Vous êtes complétement folle, coupa le détective.

Il avait reporté son attention sur Amanda dès le choc de la nouvelle passé. Ils auraient le temps d'en parler plus tard, une fois cette affaire résolue et John en sécurité. Pendant sa conversation avec Meg, Amanda s'était rapprochée du médecin et avait sorti une seringue, du même calibre que pour les autres meurtres.

- Détrompez-vous, M. Holmes. Je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit. J'ai juste, continua-t-elle en mettant l'aiguille sur le cou de John qui grimaça, beaucoup d'affection pour votre fille. Vous voir réunis m'a apportée un réel soulagement. Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps elle rêvait de vous rencontrer mais ça ne devait pas nous séparer. Jamais.

Son regard changea, dévoilant toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Elle appuya un peu plus la seringue, tenant toujours en joue le détective.

- Maintenant, vous allez me la rendre. Vous en avez assez profité.

- J'ai mon mot à dire, je crois, coupa Meg. Son ton froid ne présageait rien de bon. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi William, Nigel et Alexander ? Pourquoi ce simulacre de cérémonial ? Pourquoi ce colis ? Pourquoi Amy ? Pourquoi?

- Oh ! Mais je vais te le dire, ma petite fleur. Je t'ai toujours écoutée passionnément parler de tes momies et de tes cimetières. Je me suis dit que quitte à commettre un meurtre, autant te rendre cet hommage. Et puis, tu détestais Fox et il te menait la vie dure. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups comme ça. Cependant, quand tu es venue chez moi après le musée, tu étais déprimée, ma pauvre chérie. La rencontre avec ton père avait été rapide, tu n'avais pas pu discuter avec lui d'autre chose que de l'affaire. Il en fallait un deuxième. Je dois avouer que je l'avais un peu prévu. Je me doutais qu'il ne comprendrait rien et qu'il se foutrait de toi. Il en fallait bien plus pour exciter le célèbre détective…

Elle avait prononcé cela en regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux. Il essayait de conserver un visage neutre et de se tenir entre elle et Meg. Ses émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus et il fallait l'empêcher de commettre une erreur Mais la jeune femme ne cessait d'avancer, arme au poing, la colère l'envahissant.

- Tu es folle Amy.

- C'est dommage que tu penses ça ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai éliminé la personne que tu détestais le plus au monde et celle qui se tenait entre toi et le poste de tes rêves ! Bon, c'est vrai, Alex, c'était une petite vengeance personnelle. Elle rit. Il avait réussi à te récupérer et à jouer avec toi, ma douce. Tu commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui, Meg. Ce n'est pas bien.

- Vous lui avez envoyée les trois cerveaux de victimes pour la prévenir et pour me forcer à la prendre chez moi. Je suppose que Arthur Collins a subi le même sort et que vous avez, vous-même, placé sa carte d'étudiant dans la main du colocataire. Ingénieux, Miss Carlyle. Faire augmenter le danger afin que je protège Margareth moi-même. Toutefois, elle n'a pas daigné vous répondre lors de son séjour chez nous, préférant se confier à moi. C'est ce qui vous a mis en colère, n'est-ce pas Amanda ?

Le ton du détective était suffisant, légèrement moqueur. Il devait reporter l'attention de Carlyle sur lui.

- Sherlock, tu frimes, grogna John en essayant de se tenir le plus loin possible de l'aiguille.

- Exact M. Holmes, grinça la jeune femme blonde, le regard furieux. Je pensais que vous alliez laisser tomber plus vite, que la présence d'un autre être humain que votre petit ami ne serait pas supportable bien longtemps. Mais non ! Et maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Notre cher docteur, ici présent, va avoir une belle crise cardiaque et vous allez le suivre aussi rapidement.

Sherlock se tendit mais, avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, Meg se retrouva devant lui. Elle avait baissé son arme et ses yeux d'un bleu si clair regardaient celle qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle, celle qu'elle pensait être sa meilleure amie.

- Amanda, je t'en supplie. Tu peux encore arrêter tout ça…

- Tu es tellement naïve, mon ange. Ils doivent mourir pour qu'on soit réuni comme avant.

- Plus personne ne mourra pour moi…

Dans un soupir, elle se tourna vers Sherlock, lui fit un dernier clin d'œil, mit le canon sur sa tempe et tira.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Le prochain sera un épilogue un peu particulier. Je vous laisse la surprise. **

**En tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot. Une suite a déjà commencé à voir le jour. Si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Il faut bien les marier ces deux là !**

**Une bonne lecture à vous !**

Sherlock rattrapa le corps de la jeune femme qui s'effondrait afin de la mettre à terre. Du sang avait giclé sur sa chemise et la trace de brûlure était bien visible sur la tempe. Amanda hurla et se précipita sur Margareth, en repoussant le détective. Ce dernier en profita pour aller secourir John dont les yeux étaient voilés de larmes. Une fois les bras libres, il prit dans ses mains le visage de son compagnon.

- Sherlock… Qu'est-ce… Meg…

- Calme-toi, John.

Son ton était bien trop tranquille, bien trop serein vu ce qui venait de se passer. Et, alors que Lestrade entrait dans la salle avec des policiers et menottait Amanda Carlyle qui hurlait et se débattait, il comprit. Il comprit tout le putain de plan de Sherlock. Il grimaça et lui donna un coup puissant sur l'épaule.

- C'était ça ton effet de surprise, connard !

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock l'embrassa. Il aida son médecin à se relever puis se dirigea vers la jeune fille toujours allongée au sol que Lestrade contemplait avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Elle baignait dans une mare de sang, le pistolet toujours serré dans sa main. Le détective se baissa et la secoua par l'épaule.

- C'est bon, Meg. Tu peux ressusciter.

Margareth ouvrit les yeux ce qui fit sursauter l'inspecteur et soupirer de lassitude John. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. La jeune femme se retourna en grognant, la mine dégoutée, et s'assit en évitant l'hémoglobine qui tâchait le sol.

- La prochaine fois, tu me donneras une poche moins grande. Je colle et je pue, râla-t-elle.

- Le prochaine fois, tu seras moins mélodramatique.

Ils échangèrent un regard accusateur puis se sourirent. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. John se jeta sur elle pour regarder la blessure qu'elle avait à la tempe. Molly avait fait du bon travail. Vraiment. Meg tentait de rassurer le médecin sur son état alors que Greg toussotait.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici oui ?

- Dehors, répondit Sherlock. Margareth a besoin d'une couverture.

Une ambulance les attendait à l'extérieur de l'immeuble et les deux complices s'expliquèrent. Margareth avait reconnu sur les photos le diamètre des aiguilles qu'Amanda utilisait pour faire des injections aux animaux malades qu'elle gardait. En effet, elle avait l'habitude de lui servir d'assistante dans ces cas-là et elle connaissait parfaitement ses outils de travail. Il lui avait juste fallut réexaminer l'ongle trouvé sur le premier cadavre pour vérifier ses soupçons : sa couleur de vernis correspondait à celui que la blonde se mettait, en mélangeant plusieurs fioles de couleurs différentes. Sherlock avait, ensuite, proposé de confronter Amanda et Meg : le faux suicide de Margareth entrainerait, logiquement, la fin de la folie possessive de Carlyle.

Ils avaient donc prévu le faux sang, les fausses balles et même la blessure à dissimuler sous la longue chevelure de la jeune femme. Il lui suffisait par la suite de ne plus répondre aux appels et aux sms de son « amie » afin d'augmenter sa frustration et de la pousser à commettre une erreur. Lestrade avait aussi été prévenu : il devait entrer avec ses hommes à la première déflagration qu'il entendrait. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle prendrait John en otage, par contre. Il avait donc fallut jouer très serré afin que Meg n'ait pas à se servir de son arme.

- Lestrade. Vous trouverez surement le corps d'Arthur Collins dans l'appartement. Il doit y être depuis un petit moment, ajouta le détective.

Greg hocha la tête et envoya des officiers.

- Je suis désolé, John, s'excusa Sherlock. Je ne pouvais pas t'avertir. Mais la surprise que ton visage affichée était parfaite, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et si je n'étais pas parfaitement heureux de vous voir en vie, je te tuerais pour m'avoir fait une peur pareille, conclut le médecin.

John prit le détective dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Margareth, un peu débarbouillée, regarda les deux hommes avec tendresse. Sherlock relâcha son étreinte et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, qui savait tout finalement.

- Et si on rentrait maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

oOo

Lestrade les accompagna jusqu'à Baker Street, leur demandant de se tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps. Durant le trajet, John et lui avaient parlé de la soirée de fiançailles tandis que Meg et Sherlock se regardaient en chien de fusil. La jeune femme avait même repris son rognage d'ongles. Ils saluèrent et remercièrent Greg puis montèrent dans l'appartement.

Un silence gêné tomba que la toux de John interrompit.

- Je vais faire du thé. Vous deux, vous devriez commencer à discuter. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Et il disparut dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Sherlock invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le divan, en face de lui. Ils étaient clairement mal à l'aise. Margareth soupira et décida de commencer, sans pour autant regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, je comptais te le dire mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. J'avais peur de te réaction, que tu te sentes forcé de faire quelque chose. Et puis, je me voyais mal te dire : « Salut, je suis ta fille ! On le résout ce meurtre ? ». C'était un peu trop… Au départ, c'était mon intention quand tu m'as rejoint au magasin de musique mais je n'ai pas eu le courage… Et puis, on a trouvé le corps d'Alexander, je suis venue ici et tout s'est accéléré…

- Meg, dit doucement Sherlock en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait étrangement bienveillant et paisible. J'ai compris qui tu étais la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'était assez évident et les dates concordaient. Je n'ai juste eu qu'à demander confirmation à ma mère et mon frère.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son père. Ils se sourirent, délicatement. Ils venaient enfin de se trouver. John arriva, déposant le thé sur la table basse ainsi que les pancakes que Margareth avait fait le matin même. Il s'assit sur ses talons et commença à servir les deux autres, toujours plongés dans leurs pensées. Pauvre de lui ! Il avait bien assez de Sherlock et de son comportement asocial. Il s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui eut le résultat escompté.

- Quand est-ce que tu as su que Sherlock était ton père ? interrogea John en s'installant plus confortablement sur le tapis.

- Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme à la fin du lycée, expliqua Meg en prenant une gorgée de thé. Je devais partir sur Londres et Maman venait d'apprendre qu'elle était malade. Elle m'a expliqué toute l'histoire et surtout que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je t'ai croisé une fois, ma première année ici, devant le Yard alors que j'accompagnais Amanda faire une déposition après qu'on lui ait volé son sac. Tu étais en train d'hurler sur un officier et je n'ai pas osé m'approcher. Pendant mon année sur Paris, je suivais tes aventures grâce au blog de John dont Maman avait trouvé l'adresse.

Le ton profondément mélancolique berçait les deux hommes, incapables de l'interrompre.

- Maman était persuadé que tu n'étais pas mort. Elle se souvenait d'une de vos conversations où tu lui avais affirmé pouvoir faire le mort quand tu voulais mais elle est partie avant ton retour. Elle pensait de plus en plus à te mettre au courant mais elle n'a pas eu le temps… Quand je t'ai vu arriver au musée, je pensais que le hasard faisait bien les choses mais je m'étais clairement trompée.

Elle rit jaune et reprit une gorgée de thé. Sherlock en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut et je ne sais pas si je vais bien l'exprimer mais… Il se tourna vers John qui l'encouragea du regard. Mais tu peux rester ici, le temps de te retourner. Et puis… j'ai envie de faire partie de ta vie Meg.

Le sourire radieux que lui adressa sa fille le poussa à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser faire un jour : il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avec tendresse. Margareth soupira d'aise alors que Sherlock lui caressait les cheveux. Cela valait tous les sacrifices. John regarda la scène, attendri. Soudain, le détective renifla et se dégagea, le nez pincé et l'air totalement dégouté.

- C'est vrai que tu pues. Tu veux pas aller prendre une douche ?


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! C'est triste quand même de finir une histoire sur laquelle on a passé autant de temps et de travail.**

**Je tenais donc à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, reviewé et aimé cette fic ! Vous êtes supers mégas top ! Mention spéciale à Glasgow qui a commenté TOUS les chapitres (sauf un) ^^**

**Merci également à Sevy Dyan ma beta qui fait un boulot génial ! **

**Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite de cette histoire (promis, on les marie ^^)**

**A très vite et bonne lecture !**

_Premiers mots :_

- Si on arrive en retard, je te jure, je te tues.

Sherlock râlait dans le taxi qui les menait, lui et sa fille, vers la boutique de costumes où John et sa mère les attendaient.

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si Molly m'a tenue la jambe pendant un quart d'heure.

- Tu n'avais qu'à la repousser, grommela le détective.

- Ca n'aurait pas été très poli, railla Meg. Et puis, elle me disait combien elle était ravie que tu m'aies trouvé.

Le détective s'enferma dans un silence boudeur tandis que la jeune femme riait. Le taxi s'arrêta devant la boutique. Sherlock sortit rapidement, laissant le soin à Margareth de payer. _Bien fait !_ Ils entrèrent, cependant, ensemble et retrouvèrent Judith dans un salon particulier, devant deux cabines. John devait être dans l'une d'entre elles. Tout le monde s'embrassa et Judith s'empressa de faire entrer Meg dans la seconde avec un tas de robes à essayer. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock s'était dirigé vers John, parlant à travers le rideau.

- Je ne peux pas te voir, je suppose ?

- Non. Comment ça s'est passé à la morgue ? demanda le médecin.

- On a trouvé le coupable. Mais il ne s'échappera pas. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Lestrade juste après ces foutus essayages, lâcha son fiancé d'un ton exaspéré.

John éclata de rire. Le regard de Sherlock fut, soudain, attiré par autre chose : en effet Meg venait de sortir de la cabine dans une robe en soie prune qui lui allait très bien. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme demanda :

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

John passa la tête par le rideau, l'air ahuri. Judith retint un sanglot. Sherlock afficha un sourire tendre.

- Quoi ? questionna Meg, étonnée par le comportement des autres adultes dans la pièce.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

_Première dispute :_

John commençait à trouver le sommeil, plongeant dans un monde sans couleur de serviettes et 43e plan de table à refaire. Doucement, il s'enfonça dans les limbes, bercé par le son du violon de Sherlock qui jouait dans le salon. Soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans la nuit paisible. Cris inaudibles pour le médecin mais qui semblaient venir de Margareth. Puis de Sherlock. Après plusieurs minutes, une porte claqua. John entendit des pas dans l'escalier puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grand. Le détective entra furieux, jetant sa robe de chambre sur le sol pour, ensuite, venir se réfugier dans le lit, tournant le dos au docteur qui ne comprenait rien.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Margareth vient de hurler comme une folle furieuse parce que j'ose jouer du violon à 2 heures du matin, coupa Sherlock en proie à une colère énorme. Chose que j'ai toujours fait, notamment quand tu as du mal à t'endormir. Mais, là, sous prétexte que Mademoiselle a un oral super important demain, il faudrait que je m'arrête ? Mais où tu l'as vu ça ? Elle a même dit que si je continuais, elle allait vite fait retrouver une nouvelle colocation.

Tout à son indignation, Sherlock s'était assis et agitait ses longs bras dans tous les sens. John retint son rire, s'assit et pris son compagnon dans ses bras. L'étreinte sembla calmer le détective qui soupira et s'accrocha au dos de John.

- Vous êtes deux idiots, trancha le médecin. Elle, parce qu'elle est stressée et a dit des choses qui dépassaient sa pensée. Et toi, car tu savais très bien qu'elle avait un examen demain mais tu ne l'as pas pris en compte.

Sherlock s'effondra sur le lit, emportant son amant avec lui qu'il installa sur son torse.

- Elle ne va pas partir, Sherlock, rassura le médecin. Demain, elle va venir s'excuser et tu l'accompagneras à la fac pour te faire pardonner. Maintenant, dors.

A cet instant, les deux hommes entendirent un grattement à la porte. John éclata de rire.

- Entre Meg ! Il y a de la place dans le lit.

_Premières blessures :_

- Meg ! Putain ! Meg ! Viens vite ! hurla John.

Bruits de porte qu'on claque. Souffles irréguliers. Pas précipités. La jeune fille se leva de son bureau et courut dans le salon.

- John, qu'est-ce que… Papa !

Margareth se jeta sur un Sherlock dans un piteux état que supportait le médecin. Du sang coulait sur son torse depuis son épaule qui paraissait blessée. Elle prit l'autre bras et le mena à son fauteuil. Il gémit de douleur alors que John se précipitait dans la cuisine afin de récupérer de quoi le soigner. La jeune femme s'agenouilla, essayant de garder son père conscient.

- Papa ! Regarde-moi ! S'il te plait ! Regarde-moi ! Ca va aller… Comment c'est arrivé ? Non, ne réponds pas. Plus tard. Ca va aller, Papa. Je te jure, ça va aller.

- Mélodramatique, souffla Sherlock, le visage défiguré par la douleur.

Le médecin revient avec sa mallette et commença à sortir son matériel.

- Meg, déshabille-le. La plaie ne doit pas être très profonde mais il faut vite la refermer avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang.

- D'accord.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, essayant de ne pas aggraver le cas du détective qui tenta d'aider comme il pouvait. Une fois fait, elle put voir une longue entaille barrer l'épaule droite jusqu'au flanc.

- Tu vas m'aider. Tu le tiens bien droit, afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Chéri, ça va faire mal !

Sherlock émit un son étouffé tandis que Meg le prenait dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On s'est fait agressé par deux jeunes alors qu'on se tenait la main. J'ai voulu passer mais ton très cher père a préféré frimer. Le détective essaya de répliquer mais John piqua plus fort. Conclusion : une nouvelle belle cicatrice et beaucoup de sang en moins.

- Et ils sont où les deux connards ?

- Assommés entre deux poubelles sur Crawford Street. J'ai prévenu Greg.

- Bien. Ca va Papa ?

Sherlock releva sa tête, le visage pâle.

- J'ai connu pire.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés à l'hôpital au fait ? demanda Meg.

- Ton père déteste ça. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre. T'as mal ? Tant mieux ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de jouer au preux chevalier.

Un moment passa, silencieux si on exceptait les râles de douleur de Sherlock, avant que John ne s'exclame :

- Fini. C'est désinfecté et bandé. Il lui tendit deux cachets qu'il avait récupérés dans sa mallette. Prends-ça, ça calmera la douleur. Par contre, tu dors sur le canapé.

Il ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla la mine fermée vers l'étage. La jeune femme se retourna vers son père qui avait l'air désespéré.

-Allez, je te laisse une place dans mon lit.

_Première rencontre :_

La porte valsa contre les murs et les deux corps se pressèrent contre elle, soufflant, s'embrassant, ne rompant jamais le contact. Une main passa dans les cheveux bruns, défaisant la longue tresse. La jeune femme émit un gémissement, remontant sa jambe, puis l'autre, sur les hanches de l'homme. Il mit les mains sur les fesses de Meg et la coinça contre le mur. Il relâcha ses lèvres.

- Ta chambre ?

- Au fond du couloir, après la cuisine.

Il grogna et suivit ses instructions en la portant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, en chantonnant, Margareth entra dans la cuisine, une chemise d'homme sur le dos. Soudain, elle poussa un cri.

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

John était dos à elle, en train de faire du thé alors que Sherlock était affalé sur une chaise, se frottant les yeux.

- J'allais tuer Mycroft, répondit le détective les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée stupide ! Comme si on allait finir les préparatifs du mariage en un week-end tous concentrés sur le sujet.

- C'est toi, Sherlock, nota calmement John

- Juste. Il pointa son regard sur sa fille. Et toi, ton… ?

- Avant que tu ne commences à dire quoique ce soit… coupa Meg, pétrifiée.

John avait, lui aussi, remarqué l'étrange accoutrement de la jeune femme. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. En revanche, celui de Sherlock était plus froid, glacial. C'est le moment que choisit Matthew pour entrer dans la salle. En caleçon. Avant que son père ne gâche tout avec des déductions franches et insensibles, Margareth fit les présentations.

- Matthew Wayne. Sherlock Holmes, mon père, et John Watson, son fiancé. Matt est géopaléontologue, on s'est rencontré sur un chantier de fouilles en Turquie, l'an dernier. Va t'habiller, ordonna-t-elle à son ami.

Il sortit de la cuisine, sans un mot, après un baiser léger sur la bouche de Margareth. Un sourire niais sur le visage, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, lâchant un « Sans commentaire » et suivit le jeune homme.

Sherlock semblait figé, ce qui fit beaucoup rire son amant. John s'avança vers le détective et s'assit sur lui.

- Voilà une nouvelle étape : rencontrer le petit ami de sa fille.

- Est-ce normal que j'ai envie de le tuer ?

_Premier départ :_

- Papa, je ne pars que deux semaines, souffla une énième fois Margareth en faisant ses bagages.

- Oui mais toute seule. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Tu ne veux pas emmener Machin ? Qu'il serve à quelque chose pour une fois.

- Matthew, Sherlock. Et non, il a du travail.

Sherlock se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme – anciennement son laboratoire qui avait repris sa place sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et tentait de conserver un air neutre.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Je ne vais pas quitter le musée de toute façon. J'hésite même à y dormir, plaisanta-t-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Voyant qu'il ne riait pas et, qu'au contraire il se renfrognait encore plus, elle s'avança et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Papa, tout va bien se passer. Je ferai attention et je ne quitterai pas Athènes. Je peux même t'envoyer un sms toutes les heures si tu veux.

Sherlock leva un sourcil dubitatif mais réussit à sourire. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne. John arriva à ce moment-là.

- Meg, le taxi est là. On y va ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

- On y va.

_Première surprise :_

Sherlock regardait dans tous les sens, cherchant une longue natte brune coiffée d'un habituel bonnet en laine grise. Il se souvenait pourquoi il détestait les aéroports. Trop de monde. Trop de sentiments intenses. Trop de détails. Soudain, il l'aperçut. Il tapa sur l'épaule de John et courut en direction de sa fille. L'étreinte fut forte et Meg embrassa son père puis le fiancé de celui-ci.

- Ca fait du bien de rentrer. Sherlock récupéra sa valise et elle suivit les deux hommes afin de prendre un taxi. Je rêve d'un thé. Les Grecs sont incapables de faire quoique ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un thé ou un café.

Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Margareth leur racontant le résultat de ses recherches et ses excursions – allant contre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père – dans la campagne athénienne. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Baker Street. Meg s'affala dans le divan en poussant un soupir d'aise. Avant que John n'aille dans la cuisine, elle ne rata pas le regard appuyé qu'il lança à Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Papa ?

- Euh… L'embarras de son père l'inquiétait légèrement. Tu ne voudrais pas venir voir quelque chose dans ta chambre avant que l'on prenne le thé ?

Meg se leva, les sourcils froncés et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, passant dans la cuisine sous l'œil amusé de John, suivi de près par Sherlock. Elle poussa la porte puis un cri de joie. A la place de l'ancien bureau, qui ne servait pas à grand-chose finalement, un sublime piano droit avait été placé. Elle sauta dans les bras de son père, embrassa bruyamment sa joue puis se mit devant l'instrument. Elle commença à jouer une mélodie entraînante et enjouée, oubliant ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Tu vois que tu as eu une bonne idée, dit John en enlaçant par derrière son amant.

Et ils restèrent là, à écouter la jeune fille qui faisait désormais entièrement partie de leur vie.


End file.
